Ca aurait pu être pour toujours
by Gabrielle Henson
Summary: Un an aprés Chosen, Willow a un coup de blues...Le lendemain, elle se réveille dans un monde qui n'est pas exactement celui dont elle se souvient... Pourrait elle avoir une seconde chance ?
1. Prologue

_La fic que vous vous apprêtez à lire était à l'origine inclue dans une série. L'inspiration étant ce qu'elle est, je me suis un jour retrouvée à écrire cette partie bien avant les autres qui devaient la précéder._

_J'avais d'abord décidé de garder cette histoire au frais, en attendant d'écrire la suite (ou plutot le début). _

_Mais finalement, ce passage étant assez indépendant de l'ensemble, il peut tout à fait se lire tout seul pour lui-même._

_ Donc juste un peu de background : cette histoire se déroule environ 1 an aprés Chosen. Giles rebatit le conseil depuis sans relache, grandement aidé par Willow et Xander, Kennedy, Wood et Faith. Buffy a elle choisi de vivre une vie normale et s'est installée à Rome avec Dawn._

_ Aprés quelques mois passés à Cleveland où s'est établi le nouveau conseil, Willow, Kennedy et un groupe d'Observateurs et de Tueuses (parmi lesquelles Vi et Rona) ont été envoyés par Giles en mission au Brésil. Sur place, la communauté démoniaque compte leur faire regretter leur arrivée et leur mène la vie dure._

_ L'ambiance est donc au travail et encore au travail au moment où se déroule cette histoire..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le silence avait établi son règne sur le QG du conseil. Les patrouilles de Tueuses de service ce soir là étaient sorties et les autres Tueuses s'étaient retirées dans leurs quartiers. Le hall et le grand salon, d'ordinaire lieu de passage et de vie dans lesquels se croisaient sans cesse Tueuses et observateurs, étaient désormais déserts et plongés dans l'obscurité. Dans les longs couloirs du bâtiment, seules les lumières de sécurité éclairaient les murs blancs et le carrelage impeccable. Au hasard d'un corridor, on pouvait apercevoir par-ci par-là une lueur sous la porte d'une chambre ou d'une autre : probablement un observateur ou une observatrice relisant quelques notes avant de se coucher. Ou encore quelques Tueuses ayant décidé d'occuper leur soir de relâche par une désormais rare « soirée pyjama ».

Mais il fallait grimper jusqu'au sommet de l'immeuble, au dernier étage pour trouver encore une pièce grandement éclairée malgré l'heure tardive. C'était la bibliothèque. L'immensité de la pièce et son organisation stricte et claire imposait immédiatement le respect à tout visiteur et le silence de mort qui y régnait, renforçait encore cette impression de sacré qui se dégageait de l'imposante bibliothèque du conseil. Giles avait particulièrement suivi l'implémentation de cette pièce et Willow ne pouvait que constater le travail formidable qu'il avait accompli pour en faire ce sanctuaire du savoir qui ne cessait d'émerveiller la sorcière.

Sauf ce soir. A moitié affalée sur la table, appuyée sur son bras gauche, les yeux perdus dans le vague, Willow semblait bien loin d'être dans son désormais célèbre « mode recherche ». Elle paraissait même plutôt prête à s'endormir d'une minute à l'autre. Ce qui finit par arriver.

Son visage glissa légèrement le long de son bras et son front heurta le coin d'un des nombreux livres qui recouvraient la table à laquelle elle était assise. Au contact rugueux du livre contre sa peau, la sorcière sursauta. Elle se secoua un peu et se retourna pour voir l'horloge accrochée au mur derrière elle. Il était désormais 23h45. Willow soupira. Elle était là depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir sérieusement. Elle tenta de se replonger dans la lecture mais elle sentit de nouveau très rapidement ses paupières battre contre le sommeil qui les gagnait. Elle aurait du s'arrêter là pour ce soir et descendre se coucher. Mais pour des raisons obscures, elle ne parvenait pas à se décider à rejoindre son lit. Elle se demanda si Kennedy était rentrée. Elle n'était pas de service ce soir et ne s'était pas montrée très enthousiaste pour une soirée de recherche, contrairement à Willow qui était d'humeur très livresque. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient donc décidé de se séparer après le dîner, Willow occupant sa soirée à la bibliothèque et Kennedy… Ma foi, elle ne savait pas exactement ce que faisait sa compagne. Elle était sans doute sortie en ville avec Rona et Vi. Ou alors, les trois Tueuses s'étaient retrouvées dans la chambre de l'une d'entre elles pour partager une soirée pizza-télé et évoquer les souvenirs du temps où elles n'étaient encore que des potentielles, ou se remémorer leurs derniers exploits de Tueuses de démons.

Willow soupira de nouveau. Si tel était le cas, Kennedy pourrait bien y passer la moitié de la nuit : rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter Vi quand les trois jeunes filles partageaient ce genre de soirée. Willow n'y voyait pas vraiment d'inconvénient : passer une soirée de temps en temps uniquement en tête à tête avec des livres n'était pas pour lui déplaire et s'avérait même être devenu une nécessité. Mais ce soir, elle se sentait trop fatiguée pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de ce moment de quiétude. Willow se sentit de nouveau glisser de fatigue vers la table et se secoua une nouvelle fois. Elle se redressa, reprit son livre, écarquilla les yeux et se remit à lire. De longues minutes passèrent qui lui semblèrent durer de longues éternités. Les mots dansaient devant ses yeux, formant des phrases qui résonnaient dans sa tête mais dont le sens ne parvenait plus jusqu'à son cerveau perdu dans les brumes du sommeil. Willow ne se rendit pas compte cette fois qu'elle s'endormait. Son bras gauche se replia et recouvrit le livre toujours posé devant elle. Son corps bascula doucement en avant et sa tête vint reposer dans le creux de son bras, ses longs cheveux roux recouvrant la peau pâle de son membre et les pages d'un vieux livre aux pages jaunies par le temps. La sorcière sombra dans une somnolence sans rêve.

Qui ne dura pas. Ou qui dura des heures. Elle n'aurait su le dire. Ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle venait d'en être abruptement tirée par un gong. Willow sursauta légèrement avant de réaliser que c'était le gong de l'horloge qui venait de la réveiller. Sans se redresser totalement, Willow tourna ses yeux ensommeillés vers l'horloge derrière elle. C'était une grande horloge ronde à fond blanc, cerclée d'un métal mat qui lui semblait être du bronze. Elle était placardée sur le mur derrière Willow, suffisamment haut pour être visible de tous les points de la bibliothèque et semblait la dominer du haut de son surplomb. De grands chiffres noirs étaient pointés par des aiguilles argentées qui brillaient à la lueur des néons. Celles-ci indiquaient désormais minuit. L'horloge sonna lentement ses douze coups. Les célèbres douze coups de minuit pensa Willow. Pourquoi célèbre ? Elle était trop fatiguée pour s'en souvenir. Mais alors que les coups s'égrenaient un à un pour indiquer le passage vers un jour nouveau, derrière ses yeux mi-clos, Willow regardait les cases situées sous le centre des aiguilles et indiquant la date, tourner sur elles-mêmes pour avancer d'un jour. Ce lent mouvement dut la bercer car la sorcière se rendormit avant d'avoir vu les chiffres indiquer que l'on était désormais le 7 Mai.


	2. Acte 1

Kennedy cligna des yeux, une fois d'abord, puis une seconde et enfin une troisième avant qu'ils ne restent ouverts. Une douce lumière filtrait par les volets entrouverts mais Kennedy se renfonça dans les couvertures pour retrouver l'obscurité. Il y régnait une chaleur des plus agréable et la jeune Tueuse s'étira de tout son long dans le lit en grognant de plaisir. Kennedy étendit son bras sur le coté du lit, à la recherche du corps de sa compagne. Mais elle ne rencontra que le vide. La jeune anglaise ressortit la tête des couvertures, cligna de nouveau des yeux à la lueur du soleil et embrassa la pièce du regard. Elle était seule. La Tueuse brune tendit l'oreille et grâce à son exceptionnelle ouie identifia la présence de Willow, probablement dans la cuisine. Elle se réinstalla confortablement sous les couvertures, imaginant un instant la sorcière apparaissant dans l'embrasure de la porte, le plateau du petit déjeuner dans les mains et un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Mais Kennedy fut rapidement tirée dans sa fantaisie par son estomac qui se tordit douloureusement, lui rappelant qu'en tant que Tueuse, elle ne pourrait sans doute pas attendre très longtemps pour voir si sa petite amie faisait de son rêve une réalité. La jeune femme tenta d'ignorer ces appels en se plongeant plus profondément encore dans le lit mais réalisa dans l'instant suivant qu'elle ne pouvait échapper à elle-même. Sachant qu'elle n'aurait plus désormais de répit tant qu'elle n'aurait pas avalé quelque chose de consistant, Kennedy empoigna les couvertures avec conviction et les rejeta sur le coté. Puis, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit en soupirant avant de finalement se lever et de se diriger vers la porte après avoir enfilé un bas de survêtement qui traînait sur une chaise.

Une bonne odeur de café, de pain grillé et d'œufs brouillés la salua une fois qu'elle fut engagée dans le couloir qui menait au séjour et à la cuisine. La Tueuse parcourut les derniers mètres au pas de course et déboucha dans la cuisine qui était baignée d'une agréable lumière. Willow était là, s'affairant prés du comptoir. Elle était déjà habillée et apparemment prête à commencer sa journée de travail. Kennedy la rejoignit en un instant, se plaça derrière elle et passa ses mains autour de la taille de sa compagne tout en l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou.

Willow se retourna et Kennedy fronça instantanément les sourcils en constatant la pâleur et les traits tirés de la sorcière.

« Tu es rentrée tard hier soir » fit-elle, sur un ton inquiet et dénué de reproche.

Willow esquissa un sourire, claqua un baiser sur la joue de la Tueuse et retourna de nouveau à la tache qui l'occupait avant l'arrivée de son amie : préparer des œufs brouillés.

« Oui, je suis restée tard à la bibliothèque » répondit la sorcière à la dernière affirmation de sa petite amie. « Je t'ai préparé le petit déjeuner » continua-t-elle sur le même ton, comme si les deux phrases avaient un enchaînement logique.

Ce-disant, elle gesticula vaguement de la main vers la table. Kennedy put constater que Willow disait vrai : son assiette posée sur la table était remplie de tartines de pain grillé et de pancakes. A coté un bol de café fumant l'attendait ainsi que plusieurs pots de confitures et une tablette de beurre. La vue combinée à l'odeur de ce petit-déjeuner accentuèrent les gargouillements de son estomac et Kennedy lâcha Willow, non sans l'avoir embrassé une nouvelle fois dans le cou, pour aller s'asseoir à table et entamer les bonnes choses que lui avaient préparé Willow. Elle entreprit de beurrer du pain, de recouvrir ses pancakes de confiture et d'enfourner tout ça rapidement dans sa bouche avide. Bientôt, Willow vint à côté d'elle, une poêle à la main et entreprit de déposer les œufs brouillés qu'elle préparait dans l'assiette de la Tueuse qui ne se fit pas prier pour les entamer. Puis, elle se dirigea vers l'évier et entama la vaisselle. Kennedy arqua un sourcil interrogateur et surpris.

« Tu as déjà mangé ? » demanda-t-elle.

Willow haussa vaguement les épaules sans se retourner et sans se détourner de son activité.

« Je n'ai pas très faim »

Kennedy avala un nouvelle bouchée de pain puis une gorgée de café avant de reprendre.

« Tu as l'air fatiguée »

Willow eut un nouveau haussement d'épaule.

« J'ai fait des recherches assez tard hier soir »

« Des recherches sur quoi ?» interrogea de nouveau la Tueuse.

« Les démons du moment » répondit négligemment Willow. Et au ton évasif sur lequel elle répondait, il était évident qu'elle avait la tête ailleurs.

« Tout va bien ? » insista Kennedy.

A ce moment-là, Willow arrêta le robinet et posa délicatement la poêle qu'elle venait de laver dans l'égouttoir.

« Oui, oui » lui fit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant mais que Kennedy interpréta plus comme agacé.

Willow s'essuya les mains avec un torchon qui était posé sur le comptoir avant de le reposer puis de se diriger vers Kennedy qui mâchait avec force une nouvelle tartine de pain grillé. La sorcière déposa un nouveau baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme brune, lui offrit un pale sourire et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Je file, Kenn, j'ai du travail. On se retrouve ce soir ? »

« Ce midi ? » interrogea Kennedy, le ton plein d'espoir.

Espoir que Willow ruina dans l'instant en secouant la tête.

« Je ne crois pas que j'aurais le temps de rentrer manger avec toi. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui. »

Kennedy essaya tant bien que mal de cacher sa déception et hocha piteusement la tête.

« Bien. A ce soir alors »

Elle voulut se lever pour embrasser la sorcière mais celle-ci avait déjà disparu et Kennedy entendit la porte d'entrée claquer alors qu'elle n'était pas encore complètement debout. Elle se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, l'air renfrogné et de toutes évidences contrariée. Son regard resta un moment sur la porte par laquelle Willow venait de disparaître avant de finalement se déplacer sur les pots de confiture qui trônaient devant elle au milieu des plats de pancakes et de pains grillés. Finalement, elle ré attaqua vigoureusement le petit déjeuner et décida de laisser libre cours à sa frustration en avalant tout ce que sa compagne lui avait si délicatement préparé.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kennedy arpentait la pièce d'un pas décidé, les sourcils froncés, l'œil noir, l'air pensif, le tout indiquant que la Tueuse brune était en pleine réflexion. Devant elle, assises en tailleur sur le lit unique de la pièce, Vi et Rona la regardaient faire d'un air visiblement amusé. Les trois Tueuses avaient l'habitude de se retrouver ainsi, dans la chambre de Vi ou de Rona, chacune ayant eu le privilège de s'en voir attribuer une personnelle. Les deux amies étaient encore en tenue de nuit. Vi portait un basique pyjama jaune pâle qui lui donnait un air encore plus enfantin qu'à l'habitude alors que Rona avait traversé le couloir à l'appel de Vi en caleçon et tee-shirt. Toutes les deux avaient veillé tard la veille, passant le début de la soirée avec Kennedy. De ce fait, cette dernière les avait trouvé encore endormies toutes les deux quand, après avoir pris seule le petit-déjeuner préparé par Willow, elle avait déboulé dans le quartier des Tueuses et surgi dans la chambre de Vi sans crier gare. Bonne nature, Vi s'était immédiatement dit qu'il devait y avoir une urgence quelconque pour que Kennedy la réveille ainsi. Rona, qui était connue pour ses réveils difficiles, avait été plus difficile à tirer du lit. Fort heureusement, Kennedy avait pris soin de descendre quelques pancakes pour se faire pardonner ce réveil matinal et finalement, Rona s'était prêté de bonne grâce à cette réunion matinale.

« Tu es certaine que c'est si sérieux Kenn ? » demanda timidement Vi. « Willow travaille énormément en ce moment, elle est probablement fatiguée… »

« Je crois aussi que tu t'en fais pour rien Kenn » articula Rona, entre deux bouchées de pancakes. « Elle est rentrée tard après des heures de recherche à la bibliothèque, ce n'est pas la première fois que je sache. »

Kennedy arrêta son va et vient et se planta devant Vi et Rona.

« Elle est rentrée TRES tard » dit-elle en appuyant de façon très exagérée sur le très. « Elle ne rentre jamais si tard, jamais après moi, jamais après que je m'endorme ! » finit-elle par s'exclamer.

« Ah, nous y voilà ! » s'écria Rona d'un air à la fois triomphant et exaspéré. « Tu t'es endormie avant qu'elle rentre, c'est là ton problème. Mais tu sais, Kenn, ça ne signifie sûrement rien de plus que tu as besoin de sommeil. On n'arrête pas de patrouiller en ce moment, tu es crevée, voilà tout »

Kennedy leva les bras au ciel.

« Il n'y a pas que ça. Ce n'est pas qu'hier soir, je sais qu'elle travaille souvent tard à la bibliothèque mais ce matin, elle était… étrange. »

« Etrange ? » répéta Rona, incrédule.

« Etrange comment ? » interrogea Vi d'un ton doux et concerné.

« Etrange comme 'j'ai été ensorcelée et je me transforme en une bestiole pas belle à voir' ou étrange comme 'je n'ai pas donné à Kennedy sa dose normale de câlins pour la journée' ? »

Kennedy jeta un regard noir à Rona mais répondit cependant :

« Elle n'a quasiment pas décroché un mot ce matin, elle m' a à peine parlé »

« Ce qui rentre dans laquelle des deux catégories précédemment citées ? » interrogea Rona d'un ton des plus sérieux.

Ce qui lui valut un nouveau regard noir de la part de Kennedy et fit arquer un sourcil sévèrement à Vi. Rona jaugea la réaction de ses deux amies puis prit un air sérieux avant de sa racler la gorge et de se tourner vers Kennedy :

« Ecoute Kenn, on ne demande pas mieux que de t'aider. Mais essaie d'être claire avec nous… » Elle hésita un instant puis demanda :

« Tu crois qu'elle voit quelqu'un d'autre ? »

La mâchoire de Kennedy s'ouvrit en grand sous l'effet de la surprise, indiquant on ne peut plus clairement aux deux Tueuses que cette idée ne l'avait pas effleuré une seconde.

« Bien sur que non » s'écria-t-elle horrifiée. « Comment peux-tu penser à une telle chose Rona ! Willow n'est pas comme ça et… Comment… »

Rona agita les bras pour lui faire signe de se calmer et de la laisser parler.

« Du calme, Kenn, du calme. Mais comprends-moi, tu débarques ici aux aurores pour… »

« Il est plus de neuf heures Rona » fit remarquer Vi, placidement.

Rona haussa les épaules.

« Peu importe. C'est tôt pour nous, c'est ce que je veux dire, on se comprend. Ce que je veux dire, Kenn, c'est que tu débarques ici toute affolée parce que Willow est rentrée tard hier soir et ne parlait pas ce matin. Pour moi, ça ressemble tout bonnement à une inquiétude de jalouse »

Kennedy continua de regarder Rona comme si cette dernière venait de lui suggérer que les Tueuses devraient participer aux jeux olympiques. L'idée qu'exprimait Rona lui paraissait si saugrenue que la Tueuse brune, à la langue d'ordinaire si bien pendue, resta sans voix. Ce fut Vi qui vint à son secours.

« Je crois que les choses sont très simples Ro » fit-elle d'un ton compréhensif. « Willow ne semble pas être aussi bien que d'habitude, ce qui inquiète Kennedy qui ressent le besoin d'en parler. Donc elle se tourne vers ses amies. »

« Nous » ajouta-t-elle pour Rona comme si cette dernière n'avait pas suivi le sens de ses paroles.

« Il n'y a pas forcément quelque chose de surnaturel ou de dangereux là-dedans. Juste une petite amie un peu préoccupée qui en parle avec deux amies. Rien que des choses très normales finalement. »

Rona la regarda avec incrédulité et Kennedy lui donna un sourire de gratitude. Rona les regarda toutes les deux alternativement et finit par se ranger de l'avis de Vi. Elle s'appuya contre les murs derrière elle et prit le ton le plus compréhensif qu'elle put pour demander :

« Donc, explique nous plus clairement ce qui te paraît… anormal ? »

Kennedy saisit une chaise qui était rangé prés de la petite table qui composait l'autre mobilier de la chambre après le lit, la retourna et l'enfourcha pour se mettre face à ses deux amies.

« C'est cette façon qu'elle avait de ne rien dire ce matin. Elle s'est levée sans me réveiller, a préparé le petit-déjeuner et est partie travailler cinq minutes à peine après que je me sois levée… »

« Elle t'a fait le petit déjeuner » fit observer Rona.

« Elle fait TOUJOURS le petit déjeuner » répondit Kennedy, une lueur amoureuse dans le regard.

« Et ? » interrogea Rona qui ne voyait toujours rien d'alarmant.

« Et ? Et elle me répondait à peine quand je lui parlais, elle ne m'a pas réveillée. Je suis sure que si je ne m'étais pas levée, elle serait partie sans me dire un mot et je ne l'aurais pas revue avant ce soir ! Ca ne lui ressemble pas, c'est tout. Enfin, c'est de Willow dont on parle, Willow qui pourrait te faire des discours sur la cuisson du pain dans le four pendant dix minutes ! Willow qui parle, Willow qui babille, Willow qui… »

« Ok, Kenn. » l'interrompit Rona. « Je crois que je te suis »

« Elle est peut-être préoccupée par les démons » avança Vi. « Les attaques n'arrêtent pas ces derniers temps. Si tu rajoutes ça à son travail de recherche des Tueuses à travers le monde, elle n'arrête pas en ce moment. Elle a beaucoup de responsabilités. Elle doit être inquiète et fatiguée et stressée. »

Rona hocha vigoureusement la tête, presque avec enthousiasme.

« Vi a raison ! Je crois que Will a juste besoin de faire un break, Kenn. De sortir du boulot et de penser à autre chose, de se détendre. »

« Exactement » renchérit Vi. « Je crois que tu devrais l'emmener sortir ce soir. Oublier le travail »

« Sortir ? » interrogea Kennedy.

« Oui, sortir » reprit Vi. « Tu pourrais l'emmener au cinéma, ou au théâtre, ou au restaurant, que sais-je ! Un truc sympa et divertissant, rien que toutes les deux. »

« C'est une très bonne idée » renchérit Rona. « Et puis en rentrant, tu pourrais lui masser le dos, les pieds et puis… Et puis vous ferez ce que vous voudrez quoi… »

Kennedy hocha lentement la tête, laissant les idées de ses amies l'atteindre.

« C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas beaucoup retrouvé ces temps-ci » fit-elle lentement et pensivement. « Avec tout ce qui se passe, on est toutes les deux à fond boulot. Et après tout, elle n'a pas la robustesse d'une Tueuse. Et tellement plus de responsabilités. »

Elle se tut, sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis son attention retourna sur Vi et Rona qui la regardaient en attendant simplement ce qu'elle avait à dire. Finalement, Kennedy se leva d'un bond et remit sa chaise en place, tout en disant aux deux autres Tueuses :

« Vous avez raison, elle a besoin de se distraire. Je vais la sortir ce soir. Je vais d'ailleurs de ce pas la chercher et lui proposer. Merci de m'avoir écoutée et merci du conseil. »

Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte et sortit d'un pas vif juste après avoir ajouté :

« Et désolée pour le réveil matinal »

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après réflexion, Kennedy avait décidé de profiter de la pause de midi de Willow pour mettre le plan suggéré par Vi et Rona à exécution. A midi pile, elle était donc postée devant la salle de l'université dans laquelle Willow donnait son dernier cours de la matinée.

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son baggy noir, un tee-shirt crème bien ajusté sur le dos, ses cheveux bruns ramenés en une queue de cheval, la Tueuse sifflotait joyeusement en attendant, appuyée contre le mur face à la porte, heureuse de la surprise qu'elle réservait à la sorcière.

Le cours se termina à midi dix comme prévu, et Kennedy vit la cohorte d'étudiants sortir peu à peu de la classe. Dix minutes plus tard, Willow sortit à son tour, les bras chargés de livres et de cahiers, discutant avec un étudiant. Kennedy l'écouta la remercier pour ses conseils et le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir d'un pas vif pendant que Willow verrouillait la porte de la salle de classe.

Dés qu'elle eut fini, la Tueuse traversa lestement le couloir et délesta la sorcière de ce qu'elle portait.

« Hé ! Toi ! » fit Willow qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence avant.

« Oui, moi » répondit Kennedy en souriant avant de se pencher en avant pour embrasser sa petite amie.

Cette dernière répondit à son baiser presque machinalement au grand dam de la Tueuse, avant de commencer à marcher dans le couloir, entraînant Kennedy par le bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Willow.

« Je… » commença Kennedy.

« Je t'ai dit que je n'aurais sûrement pas le temps de déjeuner avec toi » l'interrompit la rouquine.

Kennedy fit la moue et déglutit péniblement, essayant rapidement de dissimuler sa déception devant les manières abruptes de la sorcière.

« Je sais, je sais » répondit-elle en réaffichant son sourire. « Mais je ne pouvais pas me passer de toi toute la journée, alors je suis passée te faire une surprise »

Ce-disant, Kennedy s'était arrêtée devant Willow et l'embrassait de nouveau. Pour le première fois depuis son arrivée, Willow lui sourit. Un sourire las et timide, mais un sourire tout de même ne put s'empêcher de penser la Tueuse.

Elles reprirent leur marche en silence, Willow perdue dans ses pensées, Kennedy cherchant les mots pour inviter son amie à une soirée de détente le soir-même.

Willow s'arrêta devant une porte et reprit sa pile de livres des bras de Kennedy.

« Attends-moi là une seconde »

Kennedy fit comme il lui était demandé et regarda Willow entrer dans la pièce, ouvrir un casier, y déposer ses affaires avant de la rejoindre.

Les deux jeunes femmes reprirent leur marche dans les couloirs jusqu'à se retrouver à l'extérieur.

« Bien, je dois retrouver les Observateurs maintenant pour une réunion de travail et de recherche. Tu n'as pas entraînement aujourd'hui ? » interrogea Willow alors qu'elles s'arrêtaient sur le parking de l'université.

« Si, si. » répondit rapidement Kennedy. « Après le repas »

« Bien, c'est vraiment très gentil à toi d'être venue » fit Willow en s'approchant pour embrasser la Tueuse. « On se retrouve ce soir ? »

« Attends Will »

Kennedy la retint par le bras alors que la sorcière tournait déjà les talons. Kennedy soutint le regard interrogateur de Willow et s'éclaircit la voix avant de commencer.

« Voilà, je sais que l'on a beaucoup de travail en ce moment mais je me suis dit que qu'un petit break te ferait du bien. J'aimerais t'inviter à sortir ce soir. Nous pourrions aller au restaurant toutes les deux ? Un ptit resto en ville en amoureuses, ce serait sympa non ? »

Kennedy regarda Willow les yeux brillants d'espoir, espérant que sa compagne apprécierait l'idée autant qu'elle. Willow ne répondit d'abord rien et la considéra en silence, un air teinté d'incrédulité peint sur le visage. Lorsque enfin elle gratifia Kennedy d'une réponse, ce fut loin d'être ce que cette dernière avait attendu :

« Quoi ? » fit-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait transparaître ni surprise joyeuse, ni aucun plaisir d'aucune sorte.

Le sourire de Kennedy disparut instantanément en voyant l'expression de la sorcière mais elle refusa d'abandonner pour autant.

« Je pensais que nous pourrions sortir toutes les deux ce soir… » répéta-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

« J'ai compris ça Kenn » s'anima Willow. « Mais comment peux-tu proposer ça ? »

« Will… » Commença Kennedy.

"Comment peux-tu proposer ça maintenant?" s'écria Willow d'une voix emplie de lassitude et de colère contenue.

« Will… » répéta Kennedy, mortifiée par la réaction de la rouquine.

« Comment peux-tu proposer ça maintenant ? » répéta Willow. « Avec tout ce qui se passe ? Tout ce dont je dois m'occuper ? »

« Je sais Will » répondit Kennedy en gardant son calme. « Je pensais justement qu'une soirée de détente te ferait le plus grand bien. Tu as besoin de souffler et… »

« Non » répliqua Willow avec force.

« Will » insista encore Kennedy, les yeux presque suppliants, en retenant par le poignet une Willow prête à s 'éclipser.

Mais Willow ne semblait pas disposer à la laisser parler et l'interrompit de nouveau.

« Ecoute » fit-elle en essayant de garder un ton très neutre. « Je comprends que tu aies besoin de te détendre et de t'amuser. Tu peux sortir si tu veux ce soir. Avec Vi et Rona. Ou qui tu veux. Pas de problème. J'ai du travail de toutes façons. »

« Will, c'est avec toi que je veux… »

« Non » répéta encore Willow en secouant énergiquement la tête. « Je ne peux pas. N'insiste pas »

La voix trahissait la colère de la rouquine et un sentiment de malaise indéfinissable s'empara de la Tueuse devant ces éclats de voix inhabituels. Willow se dégagea de l'emprise de Kennedy et prit quelques pas de recul.

« Je ne peux vraiment pas. Je t'en prie, n'insiste pas… » souffla-t-elle si bas que Kennedy l'entendit à peine.

Puis elle lui adressa un faible sourire d'excuse et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Kennedy resta un long moment à regarder dans la direction où avait disparu la sorcière, cherchant désespérément où elle avait fait une faute et un profond sentiment de déception ancré en elle.

« Tu parles d'une idée géniale… » maugréa-t-elle finalement en reprenant le chemin du centre d'un pas traînant.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Il s'agissait d'un bar plutôt chic, à l'ambiance malgré tout accueillante et décontractée. La décoration y était simple et de goût et la clientèle discrète et de bonne composition. Au bar, l'une des serveuses, la peau mate, les cheveux longs, noirs et bouclés, s'affairait de client en client, servant les boissons et distribuant ici ou là, clins d'œils, blagues ou paroles réconfortantes.

A une extrémité du bar, un homme encore jeune essayait de façon évidente d'attirer son attention et riait avec elle dès que l'occasion se présentait. Une entraînante musique latino rythmait l'ambiance décontractée et chaleureuse des lieux.

Une musique gaie à des années lumières de l'humeur sombre de Willow.

La sorcière était elle aussi assise au bar, loin des autres consommateurs, un verre au liquide sombre posé devant elle. Willow le fixait d'un air absent et un observateur aurait pu imaginer qu'elle cherchait dans les tréfonds de son verre d'alcool les réponses à de mystérieux problèmes, tant rien ne semblait devoir briser la concentration silencieuse de la rouquine.

Willow n'avait, semblait-t-il, pas bu grand chose, si l'on en croyait le niveau encore haut du liquide dans son verre.

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'être la forme, hein ? »

Willow sursauta et redressa la tête vivement. La serveuse se trouvait devant elle, un sourire compatissant sur le visage.

« Pardon ? » demanda Willow qui n'avait ni remarqué son approche, ni entendu sa question.

La jeune femme secoua ses boucles brunes et s'appuya sur le bar en face de Willow.

« Dure journée ? » s'enquit-elle.

Willow grimaça légèrement.

« Non » fit-elle d'abord. « Pas spécialement » corrigea-t-elle.

Devant l'air dubitatif de la serveuse, elle reprit :

« Enfin, un peu peut-être… » Elle sembla réfléchir. « J'ai l'air d'avoir passé une mauvaise journée ? »

Willow tenta d'offrir un pauvre sourire à la serveuse mais ses maxillaires semblaient refuser de lui obéir et l'effort à faire pour les forcer à suivre sa volonté lui semblait insurmontable.

« En fait, oui » lui répondit la serveuse. « Une vraiment mauvaise journée »

Willow haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être que oui alors » murmura-t-elle. « J'ai sans doute eu de meilleures journées »

La serveuse sembla attendre qu'elle ajoute quelque chose. Mais rien ne vint. Elle baissa alors les yeux vers le verre presque plein de la rouquine.

« Je t'offrirais bien un verre » fit-elle en désignant celui que tenait Willow. « Mais tu as à peine entamé le tien »

Un bruit de verre que l'on frappe sur le comptoir la fit se retourner et elle vit l'homme de l'autre côté du bar lever son verre vide dans sa direction avec un grand sourire. La serveuse se tourna de nouveau vers Willow et poussa un léger soupir d'ennui.

« Fais-moi signe quand tu auras fini »

Puis elle retourna à son devoir, laissant Willow de nouveau seule dans son monde. Un monde dans lequel elle était si bien enfermée qu'elle ne remarqua même pas quand un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année s'installa sur le tabouret juste à côté d'elle et la dévisagea quelques secondes avec intérêt et curiosité.

« Bonsoir » lui dit-il finalement.

Willow sursauta de nouveau et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Il était plutôt bel homme, le cheveu grisonnant, le teint pâle, les yeux clairs, oscillant entre le bleu et le vert.

« Bonsoir » répondit poliment Willow.

« Que buvez-vous ? » demanda l'homme. « Juste pour m'aider à choisir. Bien que cela n'ait pas l'air très bon si l'on en croit le peu que vous en avez bu »

Willow considéra son verre puis regarda l'étranger de nouveau.

« Si, si, c'est très bien » fit-elle en hochant la tête avec véhémence. « C'est un simple rhum coca » ajouta-t-elle pour répondre à la question initiale.

L'homme hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, je vais faire comme vous. Va pour un rhum coca »

Ce disant, il fit signe à la serveuse qui s'approcha et prit sa commande. Lorsque le verre fut posé devant lui, l'homme en but deux petites gorgées avant que son attention ne revienne vers Willow.

« Je m'appelle John Brice » lui fit-il. « Je suis en voyage d'affaires, je ne suis pas d'ici. Comme vous je dirais »

« Willow Rosenberg » répondit la rouquine.

John lui sourit chaudement, visiblement heureux d'avoir appris son nom.

« Vous allez sans doute me trouver indiscret, mais je dois avouer que j'ai une question à vous poser si vous m'y autorisez. »

Willow hocha la tête, intriguée par les manières de l'homme assis à côté d'elle.

« J'avoue me demander ce qu'une jeune femme comme vous peut bien faire ici à cette heure-ci. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être le genre à arpenter les bars la nuit. »

« Il y a un genre pour arpenter les bars la nuit ? » demanda Willow.

L'homme sourit de nouveau.

« Un point pour vous. » lui dit-il joyeusement. « Mais je pense que s'il y avait un genre, vous n'en seriez pas. »

Willow le dévisagea à son tour avec curiosité.

« Et pourquoi cela ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« J'imagine qu'une jeune femme comme vous doit avoir un mari ou un copain qui l'attend à la maison » répondit-il sur un ton bienveillant.

Willow hésita sur la conduite à tenir. L'homme avait raison : elle n'était pas du genre à venir parler de sa vie avec le premier venu dans un bar quelconque après quelques verres de trop. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait bu que quelques gorgées et échanger quelques mots avec un inconnu ne pouvait lui faire de mal.

« Une petite amie en vérité » corrigea-t-elle après un instant de silence.

John ne parut pas choqué outre mesure par cette révélation. Il ne grimaça pas et ne montra aucun signe qu'il s'appêtait à partir en apprenant qu'elle était gay.

« Une petite amie donc. » répéta-t-il.

Il but deux nouvelles gorgées de son rhum-coca, imité en cela par Willow.

« Et c'est à cause d'elle que vous êtes là toute seule ? »

Willow hésita de nouveau. Elle se sentait étrangement en confiance et pourtant, son côté rationnel lui ordonnait de garder ses sentiments et ses réflexions pour elle. Le cœur et le désir de se confier finirent par l'emporter sur la raison.

« Non. Enfin pas vraiment. En fait, elle voulait m'inviter à sortir ce soir »

John Brice la regarda avec étonnement et l'encouragea à continuer.

« Et qu'y a-t-il de mal à cela ? »

« C'est juste que ce soir, je n'avais pas le cœur pour une quelconque soirée romantique. »

Elle se tut et John ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle continue d'elle-même, ce qu'elle fit presque aussitôt.

« Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer à la maison. Pas envie de me retrouver face à elle.»

Le visage de Willow était devenu plus lugubre encore que précédemment et sa voix un souffle presque inaudible.

« Et ce n'est pas sa faute. Elle n'y peut rien et elle ne mérite pas ça. »

Willow se tourna vers son interlocuteur pour voir s'il comprenait. Celui-ci la regardait bien en face, une lueur de compréhension et de sympathie dans le regard. Il n'eut rien besoin de demander pour que Willow explique ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Il y a des moments… Des jours… où je ne peux pas supporter d'être avec elle. C'est plus fort que moi… »

« Et aujourd'hui est l'un de ces jours ? » interrogea l'homme, la voix emplie de compassion.

Willow hocha la tête. Sa main était à présent crispée sur son verre désormais à moitié plein et elle combattait avec difficulté les larmes qu'elle avait senti monter en elle depuis le matin, ou peut-être la veille ou encore le jour d'avant. Elle n'aurait su le dire. Le temps ne comptait plus vraiment quand elle vivait une période comme celle-ci.

« Avant elle… » expliqua doucement Willow, le regard fixé sur son rhum-coca. « J'ai été très amoureuse d'une autre. Une femme que je devais aimer pour toujours. Nous étions destinées à être ensemble pour toujours. Je le savais. J'y croyais… »

Willow se tut, tenta de ne pas se laisser submerger par le flot d'émotions qui l'assaillait. Elle déglutit péniblement et se dégagea la gorge avant de reprendre, plus bas encore que précédemment.

« Aujourd'hui, cela fait deux ans exactement qu'elle a été tuée sous mes yeux. »

Willow ne leva pas la tête et ne put voir le regard brillant que John posait sur elle. Enfermée dans ses souvenirs et sa souffrance, tous ses efforts étaient concentrés sur le simple fait de respirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Elle essaya de décontracter sa gorge nouée, de chasser les larmes qui lui brulaient les yeux.

« Je comprends » lui dit doucement John d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant. « J'ai moi-même déjà vécu ce type de drame. Des jours comme ceux-ci, je suppose que vous vous en voulez pour l'avoir plus ou moins remplacée ? Et plus que jamais vous voudriez que rien de tout cela ne soit jamais arrivé »

Willow hocha la tête.

« C'est tellement injuste. » murmura-t-elle. « Parfois, j'aimerais juste qu'elle soit là avec moi, j'aimerais qu'elle n'ait jamais été tuée. J'aimerais avoir une autre chance »

John porta son verre à ses lèvres et but pensivement plusieurs longues gorgées. Il laissa l'alcool descendre lentement le long de sa gorge et rechauffer ses veines tout en observant pensivement la rouquine qui ne bougeait toujours pas, le regard perdu apparemment dans son verre, plus probablement dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. John sembla chercher des mots pour réconforter la jeune femme mais ne trouvant rien d'approprié, il se contenta de lui tapoter amicalement l'épaule et de lui offrir un sourire chaleureux.


	3. Acte 2

**Acte 2**

Willow se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, s'enroulant dans les couvertures pour profiter au maximum de la chaleur du lit avant que le sommeil ne la fuie définitivement. Elle se retrouva allongée sur le ventre, le bras gauche replié sous son estomac. Elle étendit pleinement ses jambes et son bras droit sembla chercher quelque chose à l'aveuglette à côté d'elle. Sa main tapota plusieurs fois le matelas sur sa droite sans rien rencontrer.

Lorsque Willow réalisa qu'elle était seule, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et son visage se tourna vers le côté vide du lit. La sorcière cligna des yeux et resserra de nouveau les draps autour de son corps, sentant une grande fatigue l'entourer. Elle manquait de sommeil, c'était certain. Et elle décida d'essayer de gagner quelques minutes supplémentaires en jetant la couverture par-dessus sa tête.

Mais quelque chose l'empêcha de glisser de nouveau dans le sommeil. Une sensation étrange la saisit, une odeur à la fois inconnue et familière frappa ses narines.

Willow se redressa sur les coudes et regarda autour d'elle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et elle fit volte-face pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle regarda de nouveau l'ensemble de la pièce, le regard affolé : elle n'était pas dans sa chambre.

L'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait n'avait rien du confortable et du familier de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Kennedy. La pièce était bien plus petite. Outre le lit dans lequel elle se trouvait, le mobilier était rare et modeste. Deux tables de nuit minuscules encadraient le lit. Une petite commode de quatre tiroirs était plaquée contre le mur à sa gauche. Deux bougies étaient posées dessus et brûlaient paisiblement. En face d'elle une petite table de bois était recouverte de livres et d'objets divers. Sous la table, une chaise avait été rangée. Sur les murs, Willow remarqua deux tableaux qui égayaient l'endroit. Malgré le dénuement de la pièce, Willow lui trouva tout de même une ambiance accueillante.

Mais elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait.

Elle essaya de rassembler ses idées et ses souvenirs. Elle se souvenait vaguement de la journée de la veille. Kennedy, l'invitation au restaurant. Son désir de rentrer le plus tard possible à la maison pour repousser le moment où elle devrait expliquer son attitude à la jeune femme. Et il y avait eu le bar. Willow se souvint de la serveuse qui voulait lui offrir un verre. Puis de l'homme qui s'était assis à côté d'elle. Il avait commandé la même boisson qu'elle et ils avaient bavardé un moment. Et c'était là que les souvenirs de Willow la trahissaient. Qu'avait-elle fait après le bar ? Elle ne se souvenait pas être rentrée.

« Normal » se dit-elle pour elle-même. « De toutes évidences, tu n'es PAS rentrée. »

Avait-elle pu être ivre ? Willow frémit d'horreur en imaginant qu'elle ait pu trop boire et accepter d'accompagner l'homme du bar chez lui.

« Non, non, non » se dit-elle. « Je n'ai pas pu faire ça. Réfléchis. Réfléchis bien. Il y a forcément une explication logique à cette chambre. »

Willow se prit la tête dans les mains, fouillant sa mémoire, cherchant désespérément comment elle était arrivée là. Concentrée comme elle l'était, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer.

« Ah, tu es réveillée »

Le sang de Willow se glaça dans ses veines. Cette voix…

Cette voix, Willow la connaissait bien et elle eut la sensation qu'elle surgissait d'outre-tombe. Elle releva doucement la tête, tout doucement, comme pour retarder l'instant de faire face à ce que son instinct lui disait.

« Bien dormi ma puce ? »

Willow la regarda. Et elle sut que son visage reflétait la plus grande des surprises.

« C'est donc ça » murmura-t-elle. « Je suis en train de rêver »

En face d'elle, Tara la regardait avec un sourire affectueux. Willow se frotta les yeux pour éprouver la réalité de l'apparition. Mais la sorcière blonde ne disparut pas. Willow la détailla avec acuité. C'était bien Tara qui était là. Tous ses sens lui criaient qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle, comme des alarmes qui seraient passées au rouge clignotant. Pourtant, en y regardant bien, Willow la trouva différente de la Tara dont elle se souvenait. Elle plissa les yeux.

« Tu ne te lèves pas ? » Interrogea Tara qui cherchait maintenant quelque chose dans la commode.

« Uh ? »

Tara se tourna vers elle et lui sourit de nouveau. Elle rassembla quelques affaires prises dans la commode et s'avança vers le lit. Elle s'assit près de Willow et se pencha vers elle. La rouquine pensa que Tara devait probablement entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine tant il lui semblait assourdir ses propres sens.

« Je dois être en train de rêver » répéta-t-elle.

Tara lui sourit encore avec affection et cette fois, Willow crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine alors que la main de la sorcière blonde se dirigeait vers son visage.

« Je dois être en train de rêver » dit-elle encore.

Et la main de Tara fut sur sa joue, la caressant tendrement. Et Willow eut la sensation que son visage prenait feu à ce contact bien réel.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ma puce ? » Demanda gentiment Tara. « On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. »

Elle avait l'air presque amusée par l'ébahissement de Willow et celle-ci, perdue dans la contemplation du visage qui lui faisait face, ne parvenait pas à articuler un son. Alors, contre toute logique, contre toute raison, Willow tendit les bras en avant et entoura Tara pour la tirer vers elle. Le sourire de Tara s'agrandit encore et l'instant d'après les lèvres de la sorcière blonde recouvraient celle de la rouquine. Willow l'embrassa timidement d'abord, son esprit lui rappelant soudainement que Kennedy devait l'attendre quelque part. Que cette jeune femme qui l'embrassait ne pouvait être Tara. Ce fut cette dernière qui brisa le baiser.

« Tu devrais te préparer ma puce. Nous allons être en retard. »

« En retard ? » Demanda Willow.

Tara consulta sa montre.

« Il est prés de neuf heures Will » fit-elle d'un air presque sévère. « Il faut que l'on se dépêche »

« Ok » répondit Willow d'un air distrait alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de rassembler ses idées. « Et où allons-nous ? »

Tara arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

« A la réunion bien sur ! Et je dois aller à l'infirmerie. »

« A l'infirmerie ? » Demanda Willow d'un air soudain inquiet. « Tu es malade ? »

Tara la regarda comme si elle était folle.

« Willow, tu te sens bien ? »

Willow se mordit la lèvre. Elle regarda de nouveau autour d'elle comme si les réponses à toutes ses questions avaient pu brusquement surgir du sol ou s'inscrire sur les murs.

« Où je suis ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement.

L'inquiétude sur le visage de Tara vira complètement à la panique et la sorcière blonde posa sa main sur l'épaule de la rouquine.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir ma puce ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette »

Tara caressa de nouveau sa joue en cherchant son regard.

« C'est bien Tara » pensa Willow. « Je le sens, je le sais. C'est bien son aura. »

Mais alors, comment ? Et où était-elle ?

« Je dois rêver » se répéta Willow pour elle-même. « On m'a jeté un sort et un de mes rêves est devenu réalité. Ou alors on m'a envoyé dans une dimension parallèle. Oui, ça doit être ça, une dimension parallèle »

« Tu veux rester te reposer ce matin ? » Demanda Tara, interrompant le fil des pensées de Willow. « Tu n'as pas l'air bien. J'expliquerais à Buffy, ne t'en fais pas. »

Buffy. Le nom de sa meilleure amie apporta un immense soulagement à la sorcière. Buffy était là. Peut-être Buffy saurait de quoi il retournait.

« Non. Je vais t'accompagner » répondit-elle vivement.

« Tu es sure ? » Demanda Tara, toujours aussi inquiète.

« Oui, oui. Je viens. » Assura Willow.

« Alors dépêche-toi s'il te plait » ajouta Tara sur le ton doux dont se souvenait Willow. « J'aimerais passer voir Faith avant de rejoindre les autres. »

« Faith ? » Demanda Willow, complètement prise en défaut.

Tara la regarda de nouveau avec surprise.

« Comme d'habitude ma puce » répondit-elle avec impatience.

Willow décida de ne rien demander de plus et se résolut à attendre de voir ce qui allait se produire.

« Bon, je me prépare alors. »

L'inquiétude s'effaça sur le visage de la sorcière blonde et elle sourit de nouveau avant de se pencher et de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Willow. Celle-ci en frémit de la tête aux pieds et ne put résister à la tentation d'en ajouter un deuxième.

« J'ai posé tes affaires sur le lit » indiqua Tara en lui montrant les vêtements qu'elle avait pris dans la commode un peu plus tôt. « Je passe à la salle de bain, je reviens. »

Puis elle redéposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la rouquine, se leva et sortit.

Willow se laissa retomber en arrière dans le lit, en écartant les bras en croix.

« Je ne veux jamais me réveiller » murmura-t-elle à la chambre vide.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow était passée rapidement par la salle de bains et avait mis des vêtements qu'elle se rappelait vaguement avoir possédé. Malgré le trouble dans lequel la jetait cette étrange situation, elle avait décidé de suivre Tara sans plus poser de question et de voir où tout cela la mènerait.

Willow suivait maintenant Tara dans des couloirs sombres et délabrés. L'endroit était sinistre et bien loin de l'ambiance accueillante de la chambre qu'elles venaient de quitter. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait le sol et les murs gris et sales. Par endroits, des fuites d'eau couraient le long des parois et une odeur nauséabonde de moisissure prit Willow à la gorge. Tara la fit monter un étage supérieur et elles passèrent devant une double porte ouverte derrière laquelle Willow aperçut une grande salle et de l'agitation. Mais Tara ne ralentit pas et se hâta un peu dans les corridors déserts. Elles montèrent un étage supplémentaire et finalement, Tara s'arrêta devant une porte close. Willow la regarda avec curiosité frapper timidement avant d'ouvrir délicatement la porte sans qu'aucune réponse n'ait été donnée. Les deux sorcières pénétrèrent dans une chambre à moitie dissimulée par la pénombre et que Willow devina de dimensions plus modestes que celle qu'elles partageaient apparemment. Dans cette pièce, se trouvaient simplement une armoire, un lit et une chaise près de ce dernier. Tara se dirigea vers la fenêtre et entreprit d'ouvrir un peu plus largement les stores et Willow vit une forme allongée dans le lit.

Willow la reconnut. C'était Faith qui était là. Mais une Faith à peine reconnaissable. Elle était d'une pâleur effrayante, relevée plus encore par le brun des boucles qui encadraient son visage aminci. Une large balafre déchirait son front en deux et courait entre ses deux yeux, passant très près de l'œil gauche avant de descendre le long de son nez et de mourir à la commissure de ses lèvres. Un bandage sale entourait son cou. De nombreuses cicatrices ornaient son bras gauche posé à côté d'elle. Tout le reste de son corps disparaissait sous les couvertures.

Tara se retourna et regarda Faith avec un regard que Willow identifia comme tendre et empli de compassion.

« Tu n'as pas trop de lumière ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à la Tueuse brune, toujours la commande du store en main.

Faith secoua doucement la tête. Tara vint alors vers le lit et s'assit sur la chaise juste à côté d'elle.

« Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? » Demanda gentiment Tara alors qu'elle regardait de plus près la blessure dissimulée par le bandage que Faith portait au cou.

« En grande forme, blondie » répondit Faith avec ironie. « Je suis prête à aller botter quelques fesses de vampires »

Tara lui sourit avec indulgence et se leva pour aller vers l'armoire.

« Je vais refaire ton pansement » dit-elle simplement en ouvrant les portes.

Willow la vit sortir du matériel médical de l'armoire qui apparemment ne contenait que ça. Puis la sorcière blonde revint vers Faith et entreprit de défaire le bandage sale. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement enlevé, Willow put voir la blessure précédemment invisible et elle eut un haut le cœur. Le cou de Faith avait apparemment été profondément mordu en plusieurs endroits et les plaies s'étaient infectées laissant de larges taches brunâtres et boursouflées sur toute la zone.

Tara nettoya la blessure avec délicatesse. Willow vit l'une des plaies se remettre à saigner et Tara faire la grimace.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Faith en essayant de tourner la tête vers elle.

Tara l'en empêcha avec douceur.

« Ne bouge pas. Tu saignes de nouveau »

Ce fut au tour de Faith de faire la grimace.

« Maudits vampires… » maugréa-t-elle.

Tara lui offrit un sourire que Willow trouva empli de mélancolie et de tristesse. Puis la sorcière refit un pansement plus léger sur la blessure de la Tueuse avant de commencer à examiner d'autres zones de son corps.

De là où elle était restée, près de la porte, Willow regardait la scène complètement ébahie. Au-delà des questions qu'elle se posait sur ce qui avait pu mettre la Tueuse rebelle dans cet état, voir Tara prendre ainsi soin de Faith avait quelque chose de surréaliste.

Lorsque Tara eut fini de vérifier les autres blessures de Faith, elle retourna à l'armoire ranger ce qu'elle y avait pris un peu plus tôt. Puis elle revint s'asseoir sur la chaise et Willow manqua de s'étrangler quand elle vit la sorcière blonde gentiment prendre une main de Faith dans l'une des siennes et lui caresser tendrement le visage avec l'autre. Il se passa quelques secondes durant lesquelles curieusement, Willow se sentit totalement pas à sa place devant une telle intimité. Et elle n'était pas la seule à le penser.

« Pourquoi ta copine reste plantée là à nous regarder ? »

La voix de Faith, un peu plus forte que précédemment, fit sursauter la rouquine. Tara se retourna vers elle et lui adressa un regard de réprimande. Willow resta stupide, ne sachant que faire. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, Tara se leva et vint vers elle. Elle posa tendrement sa main sur sa joue, l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres et se pencha à son oreille.

« Tu veux bien m'attendre dehors ma puce ? Tu sais comment est Faith… »

Willow fronça les sourcils mais décida de faire comme il lui était demandé.

« Ou prends de l'avance si tu veux ? » Proposa Tara.

Willow aurait bien voulu prendre de l'avance mais elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était censée aller.

« Je vais t'attendre » répondit-elle.

Elle allait franchir la porte lorsqu'elle se tourna de nouveau.

« Prends soin de toi Faith » lui lança-t-elle d'un ton quelque peu hésitant.

Elle n'obtint pas de réaction de la part de l'intéressée et sortit dans le couloir en fermant la porte. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et soupira longuement.

« Ok » se dit-elle pour elle-même. « Réfléchissons. Où que tu sois, l'endroit n'a pas l'air très sympa. »

Elle interrompit son train de pensées en repensant à Tara l'embrassant.

« En fait si. Où que tu sois, c'est super sympa ici. Bon, la déco craint et Faith est mal en point mais sinon, c'est vraiment très cool. »

Elle s'arrêta de nouveau, rejouant dans sa tête la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister.

« Ok, Tara a l'air d'être super-copine et plus si affinités avec ma pire ennemie de tous les temps, mais à part ça c'est super cool. »

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant et Willow vit Tara sortir à reculons en adressant des signes de mains à Faith. La porte se referma et Tara s'appuya un instant contre elle en fermant les yeux. Willow oublia instantanément sa jalousie en voyant le stress sur le visage de la sorcière.

« C'est pas cool, hein ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix compatissante.

Tara ouvrit les yeux et vit ceux, emplis d'inquiétude de Willow, posés sur elle. Elle lui offrit un pauvre sourire.

« Non. Ca ne s'arrange pas vraiment. » Fit simplement Tara.

Elle se redressa et repartit dans le couloir dans le sens inverse qu'elles avaient emprunté précédemment.

« Je ne comprends pas » commença Willow prudemment. « Pourquoi ses capacités de régénération de Tueuse ne la guérissent pas ? »

Tara haussa les épaules et lui jeta un regard agacé, signifiant que cette question avait sans doute déjà été débattue.

« Sans son pouvoir de Tueuse, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est. » Répondit-elle simplement. « Je suppose que les blessures sont trop graves pour guérir naturellement. Les Tueuses sont des êtres humains avant tout »

Willow hocha la tête pensivement. Elle voulut demander comment Faith avait été blessée mais elle s'en empêcha en se souvenant qu'apparemment, elle était censée savoir ça.

« Et toutes les deux… » reprit-elle en repensant à la tendresse de Tara avec la Tueuse rebelle. « Vous avez l'air… très proches… »

Tara leva les yeux au ciel, cette fois clairement excédée.

« Will, s'il te plait, pas encore ça. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse. »

Tara s'arrêta et tourna des yeux suppliants vers la rouquine.

« J'aime beaucoup Faith, c'est vrai. Mais elle ne joue pas sur le même terrain que toi. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

Willow détailla le visage angoissé de Tara et s'en voulut immédiatement d'être la cause d'un tel stress.

« Alors, toi et moi, on est un couple ? Je veux dire, un couple qui marche, qui dure ? »

Tara la regarda avec une certaine surprise.

« Will, bien sur. Je… Je t'aime, tu le sais n'est-ce pas que je n'aimerais jamais que toi ? »

Le cœur de Willow se serra dans sa poitrine avant de se mettre à battre la chamade. La rouquine franchit la distance qui la séparait de Tara, passa sa main derrière sa nuque et attira la blonde pour un baiser passionné.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Tara lui sourit brillamment et laissa sa tête reposer sur son épaule une seconde alors que Willow jouait avec tendresse avec ses mèches blondes.

Brusquement, elle réalisa ce qui avait changé chez Tara.

« Tu t'es coupée les cheveux non ? »

Tara se redressa et la regarda avec une expression énigmatique.

« Voilà que tu recommences à agir étrangement » lui dit-elle toujours souriant.

Puis elle la prit gentiment par la main et reprit sa marche.

« Dépêchons-nous d'aller à l'infirmerie »

Willow serra sa main dans la sienne avec tendresse.

« Ca fait des mois, Will » ajouta ensuite Tara en désignant ses cheveux.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'infirmerie se situait à l'étage en dessous, dans la pièce devant laquelle elles étaient passées en allant voir Faith. Après avoir passé la double porte, il y avait une première pièce entièrement vide depuis laquelle une autre double porte donnait dans l'infirmerie proprement dite.

Immédiatement en entrant, une forte odeur prit Willow à la gorge. Une odeur de mort.

Willow suivit Tara dans la pièce en slalomant entre des matelas posés à même le sol sur lesquels gisaient des corps de filles, plus ou moins blessées, plus ou moins jeunes.

Willow tenta de regarder leurs visages mais Tara avançait trop vite pour que Willow ait le temps de s'arrêter et de regarder en détail. Certains lui semblaient pourtant familiers.

Lorsqu'elles parvinrent au fond de la pièce, Willow aperçut plusieurs étagères de fortune sur lesquelles étaient posées plusieurs récipients et boites au contenu entièrement destinés à soigner. Au pied de l'étagère, agenouillée prés d'une blessée, une jeune fille était en train de faire une piqûre. Une jeune fille que Willow reconnut immédiatement.

« Dawn ! » S'écria-t-elle avec joie.

L'adolescente releva la tête en entendant son nom et sourit grandement à Willow. La sorcière la trouva changée. Elle avait l'air plus fatiguée, plus mûre qu'elle ne l'était dans ses souvenirs. Elle se leva, vint à leur rencontre et prit les deux sorcières dans ses bras. Puis Tara la considéra en grimaçant légèrement.

« Tu as l'air fatiguée ma puce » lui dit-elle. « Tu devrais dormir plus »

Dawn fit la grimace.

« Comme si on avait le temps » grommela-t-elle. « Et tu n'as pas meilleure mine »

Puis elle retourna vers l'armoire et y ramassa un flacon et plusieurs boites de comprimés.

« Comment va Faith ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à Tara qui rassemblait à son tour compresses, flacons et autres ustensiles.

La sorcière blonde grimaça à son tour et secoua la tête.

« Pas vraiment mieux » répondit-elle d'un air sombre. « Son cou ne cicatrise pas et elle est toujours très faible. »

Dawn ne répondit pas et lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

« Alors, qu'avons-nous eu cette nuit ? » Demanda Tara après un instant de silence.

Dawn secoua la tête et baissa les yeux.

« Il n'y a pas eu d'attaque cette nuit et celles qui sont sorties ne sont pas encore rentrées. Pas de nouvelles blessées. »

Tara hocha la tête gravement à cette nouvelle.

« Bien, bien » fit-elle simplement. « C'est très bien »

Tara ouvrit ensuite une boite posée sur une étagère et en extirpa une feuille à laquelle elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

« Nos priorités alors ? » Demanda Dawn.

« Kirsty n'était pas en forme hier soir quand je suis partie. » Répondit Tara. « Elle a bien dormi cette nuit ? »

Dawn fit un signe de la main qui indiquait 'pas vraiment'.

« Disons qu'elle a dormi »

« Je vais aller la voir en premier donc ».

« Hé Tara »

Cette nouvelle voix fit se retourner Willow qui n'avait pas bougé un muscle depuis son embrassade avec Dawn. La nouvelle arrivante était une jeune fille brune qui leur souriait de toutes ses dents et les yeux de Willow s'agrandirent de surprise en la reconnaissant.

« Chloe ? »

Celle qui fut autrefois une potentielle dans les souvenirs de Willow, se tourna vers elle l'air légèrement surprise par le ton employé puis claqua une bise sur la joue de Dawn et une sur celle de Willow avant de se pendre au cou de Tara qui la prit affectueusement dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Will ? » Demanda Dawn qui avait remarqué l'air ébahi de Willow à l'arrivée de la petite Chloé.

« Rien, rien » répondit Willow en essayant de se reprendre.

Néanmoins, elle observait la nouvelle venue avec intensité, regardant avec surprise l'affection dont Tara faisait preuve avec elle.

« Tout le monde aime Tara on dirait… »

« Qu'est ce que tu dis Will ? » Interrogea Dawn qui n'avait pas saisi la phrase murmurée tout bas.

« Rien, rien » répondit Willow.

Dawn la regarda d'un air dubitatif mais l'intervention de Tara la tira d'embarras.

« Dawn, je vais m'occuper de Kirsty en premier. Chloé et toi, vous devriez faire le tour des blessées légères. Après, on file au briefing. Et tu iras te coucher ensuite ? »

Dawn soupira.

« Tara, ce n'est pas utile… »

« Dawn » insista Tara avec autorité. « Tu as fait la garde cette nuit, tu dois te reposer »

Dawn souffla de nouveau mais ne protesta pas plus.

« Tu vois Kennedy ensuite ? » Interrogea-t-elle à la place.

A la mention de Kennedy, Willow eut la sensation que son cœur venait de faire un double-looping dans sa poitrine.

« Quoi ? » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer. « Kennedy est ici ? »

Trois paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur elle et la dévisagèrent comme si elle était folle. Willow regretta immédiatement de ne pas avoir tourné sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler.

« Bien sur qu'elle est là » répliqua Dawn en la regardant les yeux plissés. « Où veux-tu qu'elle soit ? »

« Laisse tomber Dawn » fit Tara d'un air nonchalant. « Elle agit bizarrement depuis ce matin. Je crois qu'elle est fatiguée »

Willow ne releva pas, trop impatiente que cette conversation se termine et que Tara la conduise à Kennedy. Cette simple pensée sonna étrangement à ses oreilles. Tara et Kennedy dans le même monde semblait une aberration.

« Bien, à tout de suite Dawn ».

Tara déposa une bise sur la joue de chacune des deux adolescentes et, emportant son matériel aidée de Willow, s'éloigna de Chloé et Dawn.

La dénommée Kirsty - une adolescente blonde comme les blés au visage constellé de tâches de rousseur – ne leur prit pas beaucoup de temps. Tara lui administra plusieurs cachets destinés à faire disparaître la douleur et qui lui permettraient de la faire dormir quelques heures.

Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent du matelas sur lequel Kennedy était censée être allongée, Willow sentit son cœur battre la chamade d'angoisse.

Et il se serra violemment dans sa poitrine quand elle l'aperçut finalement. La jeune femme avait les yeux clos et semblait dormir. Tout son corps était recouvert d'une vieille couverture usée jusqu'à son menton. Son visage, son cou et ses bras portaient tous de vilaines cicatrices. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à l'approche des deux sorcières et Willow fut bouleversée en voyant les profondes cernes sous les yeux sans joie de la jeune britannique. Elle se redressa sur les coudes et adressa un maigre sourire à Willow.

« Salut Will » lui lança-t-elle d'un ton que Willow sentit forcé. « Contente de te voir »

Willow resta stupide, incapable de produire un son ou de bouger alors que Tara s'agenouillait auprès d'elle. Elle finit par lui adresser un vague signe de la main, ne sachant absolument pas comment se comporter avec elle dans ce monde étrange.

« Hé » se contenta-t-elle de lâcher.

Elle fut soulagée de constater que sa réaction ne lui valait pas de regard appuyé ou étonné. Elle observa quelques secondes les interactions entre les deux jeunes femmes. Elles avaient l'air parfaitement amicales. Kennedy essayait de plaisanter avec Tara qui riait de bon cœur avec elle tout en examinant des blessures plus ou moins graves.

Willow remarqua que le regard de Kennedy glissait de temps en temps vers elle et elle ne put s'empêcher d'abord de lui sourire de toutes ses dents, puis de venir s'asseoir de l'autre côté du matelas par rapport à Tara.

La sorcière blonde souleva délicatement le drap qui recouvrait Kennedy de façon à découvrir le bras qui se trouvait de son côté.

« On va commencer par ton bras » fit-elle gentiment en regardant Kennedy dans les yeux.

La jeune Tueuse hocha la tête en grimaçant à moitié et Willow put voir émerger la main gauche de Kennedy. La rouquine dut détourner les yeux afin de combattre la nausée qui montait en voyant la main mutilée de la jeune britannique. Celle-ci avait été horriblement lacérée à la fois sur le dos et la paume et il manquait une phalange au petit doigt. Tara, qui semblait habituée à cette vue n'eut pas de réaction particulière et prit la main dans la sienne avec délicatesse pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures.

Kennedy tressaillit de douleur aux manipulations de Tara qui arrêta immédiatement. Willow, quant à elle, eut un élan spontané pour tenter d'apaiser sa petite amie et lui prit son autre main dans la sienne. La brusquerie avec laquelle Kennedy tourna la tête vers elle et le regard surpris qu'elle lui adressa, lui apprirent qu'elle n'était pas habituée à une telle sympathie de sa part. Willow lui offrit un sourire d'excuse et allait retirer sa main mais elle sentit Kennedy la retenir. La rouquine leva les yeux vers Tara qui la regardait également avec surprise mais qui lui offrit tout de même un sourire. Le regard de Kennedy passa alternativement de l'une à l'autre puis il se fixa sur Tara. Kennedy esquissa alors un grand sourire satisfait.

« Je t'avais bien dit Tara que ta copine ne pourrait éternellement résister à mon charme !»

Cette remarque mit instantanément Willow très mal à l'aise et elle regarda Tara d'un air un brin inquiet. Mais celle-ci se contenta de sourire chaudement à Kennedy.

« Cela ne s'est pas infecté » dit-elle simplement en reposant doucement la main de Kennedy.

Elle s'arrêta une seconde, prit une inspiration avant de regarder Kennedy droit dans les yeux.

« On regarde la jambe ? »

« Ouais, la jambe… » maugréa Kennedy d'un air devenu instantanément lugubre.

Tara descendit encore le drap, toujours avec délicatesse, jusqu'à révéler entièrement la jambe gauche de Kennedy. Mais de jambe, en fait, il ne restait qu'une moitié. Le malaise qui avait pris Willow un peu plus tôt la réattaqua bien plus violemment et elle se leva brutalement à la vue du moignon grossier juste sous le genou de la Tueuse.

« Oh mon Dieu »

Elle mit les mains devant sa bouche et sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et couler lentement le long de ses joues. Elle ne remarqua même pas les regards alarmés de Tara et Kennedy sur elle alors que ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de l'horrible blessure. Finalement, Tara reporta de nouveau son attention sur la blessure et à travers ses larmes, Willow la vit faire une grimace.

« Ce n'est pas très beau. » Murmura-t-elle sans regarder Kennedy qui s'était à son tour détournée de Willow.

« Tu crois… Tu crois qu'il va falloir amputer plus haut ? » Demanda Kennedy tout bas d'une voix tremblante.

Tara ne répondit pas et continua d'examiner la blessure.

« Je sais pas Kenn » dit-elle après un instant de silence résigné. « Nous tenterons d'abord de retourner à l'hôpital pour essayer de trouver des médicaments adaptés. »

« Tara… » commença Kennedy.

« On va essayer » l'interrompit fermement Tara.

Les deux filles se regardèrent un instant en silence puis la sorcière blonde entreprit de nettoyer la plaie que Willow pouvait à peine regarder sans tourner de l'œil. Quand elle eut fini, elle remonta le drap sur la jambe de Kennedy et l'aida à se rallonger.

« Ca va aller ? »

Kennedy hocha bravement la tête. Tara se tourna alors vers Willow dont le visage était maintenant couvert de larmes plus ou moins séchées.

« Will, tu pourrais rester avec elle un petit moment le temps que je vois mes autres blessées ? »

Willow sortit de sa torpeur et hocha la tête de façon légèrement hésitante. Tara se leva et s'éloigna, laissant Willow seule avec Kennedy. La rouquine se rassit à côté de la brunette qui la regardait intensément. Willow essuya rapidement ses larmes et chercha désespérément quelque chose à dire.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » Demanda brusquement Kennedy.

Willow ne sut quoi répondre. Elle aurait pu simplement dire qu'elle était bouleversée. Mais les mots refusaient de sortir alors que sous le drap, elle imaginait la moitié de jambe qu'il restait à sa 'petite amie'.

« C'est étrange » reprit Kennedy. « D'habitude, tu me parles à peine. Et aujourd'hui tu pleures pour moi comme si je t'intéressais un peu finalement. »

Elle se tut et la regarda de nouveau. Kennedy tendit la main vers elle et saisit la sienne. Willow la laissa faire et lui sourit simplement.

« C'est sympa d'être restée » ajouta la brunette.

Willow hocha la tête et les deux filles restèrent en silence à s'observer. Puis Tara revint. Elle ne sembla pas remarquer les deux mains jointes ou du moins ne le montra pas. Willow se leva rapidement pour la suivre, pressée de fuir cette réalité sordide. Elle adressa un signe de la main et un nouveau sourire timide à Kennedy et disparut de sa vue à la suite de la sorcière blonde.


	4. Acte 3

**Acte 3**

Les deux sorcières sortirent de l'infirmerie et longèrent de nouveaux couloirs sales en silence pendant quelques instants. Willow passait et repassait les évènements de la matinée dans sa tête avec minutie. D'abord Faith, blessée grièvement d'après ce qu'elle avait compris. Puis des blessées. Des jeunes filles blessées. Willow avait reconnu certaines d'entre elles qu'elle avait connu à Sunnydale lors de la bataille contre the First. Et puis Kennedy. Sa fière Kennedy au corps mutilé. Kennedy avec une jambe moins. Et finalement Tara. Willow tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder la blonde à côté d'elle. C'était bien elle. Plus mince, plus fatiguée que dans ses souvenirs. Mais elle. Et Willow se sentait déborder d'amour pour la sorcière blonde. Si son esprit n'avait pas été aussi embrumé par les blessures de Faith et Kennedy, la rouquine aurait certainement arrêté Tara net et l'aurait entraîné dans un coin désert pour se rappeler toutes ces sensations qu'elles avaient partagées et que son corps oubliait petit à petit, jour après jour, nuit après nuit.

Mais elle sentait que l'ambiance n'était probablement pas à une joyeuse escapade sexuelle.

Qui ou quoi avait donc pu mettre Faith et Kennedy, deux des meilleures Tueuses de leur génération, dans un tel état ? Willow ne pouvait trouver la réponse et à mesure que ses pas la rapprochaient de Buffy, elle craignait de plus en plus ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

Des éclats de voix la firent sursauter. Des voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

« C'est insensé Buffy ! » Hurlait Xander. « On ne peut pas faire ça ! »

« Tu crois que je propose ça de bon cœur ? Que ça me fait plaisir ? » répliquait Buffy sur le même ton.

« Nous ne pouvons juste pas faire ça»

« J'essaie de trouver une solution ! »

« Tu trouves qu'il n'y a pas eu assez de morts comme ça ? Il en faut d'autres ? Nous tous jusqu'au dernier. Nous faisons son jeu »

« Je fais de mon mieux ! » Hurla Buffy plus fort encore que précédemment.

Willow tressaillit en entendant à la fois la colère et le désespoir dans la voix de sa meilleure amie. Elles franchirent encore quelques mètres et elles furent dans une nouvelle salle où Willow reconnut Giles, Spike, Dawn, Xander et Buffy. Elle les reconnut et pourtant une autre part d'elle-même ne les reconnaissait pas. Tous avaient les cheveux un peu trop longs, un peu trop sales. Giles et Xander arboraient tous les deux une barbe de trois jours ou plus. De profondes cernes marquaient leurs visages et même Spike l'immortel semblait épuisé. Mais Buffy semblait la plus atteinte et tous les sens de Willow se mirent en alerte en voyant le visage décomposé, le regard vague, les épaules voûtées de la Tueuse. Elle paraissait bien plus âgée que ses 23 ans. Et était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Tu devrais te calmer un peu Buffy… » recommanda Spike d'un air las et qu'il essaya de rendre apaisant.

Mais l'effet de ces paroles ne fut pas celui escompté. Buffy bondit littéralement sur ses pieds et se mit à agiter ses bras en tous sens en criant plus fort encore que précédemment.

« On n'arrive à rien. Et Faith ne se remet pas. Ca fait des semaines maintenant qu'on attend une rémission. »

« Je ne te blâme pas Buffy » répondit Xander en essayant de contenir sa voix. « Bien au contraire. Mais je crois que c'est inutile de sortir ce soir »

« Pourquoi sont-ils si nombreux ? » Demanda Dawn.

Buffy haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée. Mais ce n'est sûrement pas bon signe »

Willow vit Giles hocher la tête à cette remarque.

« De toutes façons, nous ne pouvons rien tenter tant que Faith ne sera pas remise » reprit Buffy. « J'ai besoin d'elle. Ou d'une autre Tueuse… »

« Elle est en train de mourir Buffy » l'interrompit Tara de sa voix douce.

Buffy se tourna vers elle et sembla juste noter sa présence et celle de Willow.

« Hé Buffy » fit Willow d'un ton angoissé.

Mais Buffy ne lui répondit pas. Toute son attention était tournée vers Tara.

« Tu crois qu'elle ne va pas s'en sortir ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Tara haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« Elle a perdu trop de sang. Sans transfusion, même avec le pouvoir de régénération des Tueuses, elle est trop faible. Je ne suis pas sure qu'elle survivra à cette attaque. »

Tara avait achevé d'une voix tremblante. Buffy serra les poings.

« Si tu penses qu'elle ne s'en sortira pas…» dit-elle après un instant de silence.

« De toutes les personnes ici, je suis sans doute celle qui désire le plus qu'elle s'en sorte » fit Tara d'un ton plus ferme, en soutenant le regard appuyé de Buffy.

« Nous voulons tous qu'elle s'en sorte » répliqua Buffy.

« Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons » conclut Tara. « Et il n'est pas question d'envisager une seconde ce à quoi tu penses »

Tara ponctua sa phrase d'un regard décidé et ferme que Willow ne lui avait jamais vu à l'égard de Buffy.

« Tara, je sais l'affection que tu as pour Faith, et crois-moi, je ne propose pas ça de gaieté de cœur. Mais suis-je la seule à voir que c'est la seule solution ? »

« Non, Buffy » déclara Tara à la fermement et d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Il y eut un silence que Willow sentit terriblement pesant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir apporter son aide afin d'alléger l'ambiance.

« Pourquoi compter seulement sur Faith ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement d'une voix hésitante en regardant alternativement tous les protagonistes. « Il y a toutes les autres. Ok, Kennedy est bien amochée aussi, mais les autres ? »

Tout le monde la regardait d'un air interrogateur, ne semblant pas voir où elle voulait en venir.

« Pourquoi ne pas compter sur Rona ? ou Vi ? »

Le silence ne cessa pas. Et aucun regard ne la lâcha, la regardant avec une telle intensité que Willow eut envie de disparaître sous terre.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Will » fit finalement Buffy d'un ton d'acier. « Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rire »

Willow se tordit les mains de désespoir, se demandant le pourquoi de cette réaction. Elle préféra ne pas insister. Et Tara vint à son aide.

« Elle n'a pas voulu dire ça, Buffy. Elle est fatiguée aujourd'hui »

Buffy haussa les épaules et son attention se détourna de Willow.

« Que proposez-vous alors ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix d'une extrême lassitude en se tournant vers Giles et Spike.

Willow détailla le vampire et l'observateur avec plus de précisions. Ils étaient tous les deux assis côte à côte, ce que Willow trouvait déjà étonnant et leurs visages reflétaient le même épuisement et le même désespoir.

« Je ne sais pas Buffy… » répondit Giles. « D'après ce que vous avez vu, il semble bien possible que the First rassemble ses troupes pour une attaque massive… »

« The First ! »

Willow avait presque crié le nom d'une voix légèrement hystérique. Tout le monde se tourna de nouveau vers elle, et la regarda dans l'expectative d'une explication. La rouquine déglutit péniblement et finit par demander d'une voix plus calme :

« The First est revenu ? »

D'abord, personne ne répondit. Willow vit les yeux de Giles se plisser et la dévisager intensément. Mais ce fut Buffy qui répondit sur le même ton désabusé et las que précédemment :

« The First n'est jamais parti Will »

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The First n'est jamais parti Will"

Willow regarda Buffy, essayant d'intégrer les mots de son amie.

« Que…que veux-tu dire par 'jamais' parti ? »

Buffy fixa des yeux sévères et ses lèvres se plissèrent en un rictus impatient.

« Enfin, Will, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces questions ! Tu le sais bien, non, que the First n'est jamais parti ! A moins que tu ne comprennes pas parce qu'il lui ait arrivé de nous laisser quelques jours de répit pour mieux nous ré attaquer ensuite.»

« Tu veux dire que nous n'avons jamais vaincu the First ? »

De nouveau, tous les regards convergèrent vers elle et Willow put lire de la surprise et presque de la méfiance sur les visages.

« Mais la faux… » insista Willow.

« Quoi la faux ! » Hurla soudain Buffy en se rapprochant d'elle, une expression mêlée de fureur et de désespoir sur le visage. « Quoi la faux ? »

Willow ne sut quoi répondre, ni comment réagir à l'explosion de la Tueuse. Jamais, même dans ses pires moments, la sorcière n'avait vu la Tueuse agir de la sorte et elle resta stupide, à la regarder sans réaction.

« Amour… » intervint Spike d'une voix douce. « Je crois que tu devrais… »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » S'écria Buffy en faisant volte-face. « Et je devrais quoi selon toi ? »

« Te reposer ? » Offrit Spike en ignorant l'agressivité de la Tueuse blonde, un exercice dans lequel il était apparemment passé maître.

« Me reposer ? » Demanda Buffy d'un ton vif. « Me reposer ? Est-ce que j'ai le temps de me reposer ? »

« Tu devrais le prendre. » Affirma Spike avec force.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer. » Affirma Buffy sur le même ton.

« Buffy » intervint Giles avec prudence. « Je crois que Spike a raison. Tu n'as quasiment pas dormi depuis des jours et je pense que nous aurons à faire face à une attaque ce soir. Il n'y a rien que nous pouvions faire dans l'immédiat. Tu devrais te reposer pour être prête ce soir. »

Buffy allait répliquer de nouveau mais Giles reprit avant elle d'un ton plus ferme.

« Buffy, va te reposer. Je m'occuperais de faire le point sur les potentielles et sur notre arsenal »

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants fixement puis Buffy se tourna vers Spike qui hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement.

« Très bien. Si vous êtes tous d'accord, je suppose que quelques heures de sommeil ne seront pas de trop. Réveillez-moi si quoi que ce soit se produit »

Giles hocha la tête en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant.

« Nous le ferons »

Buffy adressa un signe de la main à l'ensemble de l'assemblée et quitta la pièce sous les regards de tous les protagonistes. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu de leur vue, Spike se tourna vers Giles et lui lança sur le ton de la conversation :

« Nous en arrivons à être d'accord sur les choses. Cette guerre doit vraiment cesser »

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

« Will ? »

Willow sursauta en entendant la voix de Xander si proche d'elle. Concentrée à observer Tara, Spike et Giles parler de Faith, de potentielles et de bataille imminente, tentant de rassembler toutes les pièces, elle n'avait pas entendu son meilleur ami approcher. Elle se tourna vers lui et le détailla à son tour de plus près. Comme tous, il avait maigri. Comme Giles, il avait une barbe de trois jours inégale et les cheveux en bataille comme tous ceux que Willow avait croisés. Comme dans ses souvenirs, il portait un bandeau noir sur l'œil. Apparemment, il restait quelques choses de ses souvenirs dans ce monde de fous. Et pas les bonnes, bien entendu.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Will ? » Demanda Xander en posant une main sur son épaule.

Willow fronça les sourcils et vit l'inquiétude sur le visage du charpentier.

« Rien de particulier » murmura-t-elle sur un ton hésitant.

« Hé, Will, c'est moi » protesta Xander sur un ton engageant. « Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose »

Willow leva les yeux vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien. Il lui souriait, l'encourageant à se confier, lui rappelant qu'avec lui, tout pouvait être dit, tout pourrait être compris. Ce sourire acheva de convaincre Willow. Elle avait trop besoin de parler, de s'expliquer, d'en savoir plus sur ce qui l'entourait. Et qui d'autre que Xander pour cela ? Il avait toujours été le bon choix.

« Ok » admit-elle finalement. « Il se passe quelque chose »

« Je le savais ! » dit Xander triomphalement, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement :

« De quoi s'agit-il Will ? »

La rouquine regarda autour d'eux et Xander comprit immédiatement son inquiétude.

« Allons faire un tour » proposa-t-il.

Willow hocha la tête.

"Attends une seconde"

Elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de Tara, Dawn et les deux autres hommes et sourit tendrement en voyant sa compagne se retourner avant même qu'elle ne l'atteigne.

« Je vais faire un tour avec Xander » annonça-t-elle.

Tara hocha la tête en souriant puis s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

« D'accord. Je vais retourner à l'infirmerie et voir Faith pendant ce temps. A tout à l'heure »

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau et Willow hésita, ne souhaitant soudainement rien d'autre que rester avec Tara et se blottir contre elle. Mais la sorcière blonde se retournait déjà vers ses interlocuteurs, prête à prendre congé. Willow tourna la tête et vit Xander qui l'attendait à quelques mètres. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Tara et rejoignit le charpentier.

Ils sortirent de la salle en silence et marchèrent quelques mètres avant que Xander ne l'interroge de nouveau.

« Alors Will, quel est le problème ? »

Willow hésita sur la façon de présenter les choses. Elle préféra ne pas attaquer le problème totalement de front.

« Je crois que j'ai perdu une partie de mes souvenirs » lâcha-t-elle rapidement.

Xander s'arrêta de marcher et la regarda les sourcils froncés.

« Tu as perdu la mémoire ? » Interrogea-t-il avec surprise.

Il sembla réfléchir une seconde avant de demander de nouveau :

« Tu crois que c'est un nouveau tour de the First ? Nous devrions en parler à Giles et Buffy…»

« Xander, j'aimerais que tu me racontes ce que j'ai oublié » lui demanda la sorcière sans répondre à sa propre question. « S'il te plait. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un regard suppliant.

« Ok » fit simplement Xander. « De quoi te souviens-tu ? »

« Raconte-moi tout » insista Willow. « Depuis combien de temps cette guerre dure-t-elle ? Raconte-moi tout de puis le début de the First. »

Xander soupira.

« Comme tu veux Will. En gros, cela fait un an et demi que the First nous menace et lâche ses monstres sur nous les uns après les autres… »

« Comment se fait-il que Tara soit là ? » le coupa soudainement Willow.

Xander lui adressa un regard étrange.

« Pourquoi ne serait-elle pas là Will ? »

« Ok. Remontons plus loin alors. » Fit la sorcière dont le cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. « Depuis…Depuis Warren, que… »

« Warren ? » L'interrompit à son tour Xander, de plus en plus confus. « Pourquoi me parles-tu de Warren ? »

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » Insista Willow.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de ça non plus ? Warren est en prison Will. Enfin, peut-être plus maintenant, avec tout de qui se passe mais… »

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

Xander s'arrêta de nouveau et tira Willow avec lui vers un banc délabré qui gisait contre un mur sur lequel tous deux s'assirent.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » Répéta Willow.

« Je ne sais pas exactement Will » répondit Xander qui décida de fouiller dans sa mémoire devant l'air troublé de sa meilleure amie. Si lui donner la réponse à cette question pouvait la faire se sentir mieux, alors il devait la trouver.

« Deux ans environ » dit-il finalement.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Buffy lui a botté les fesses et l'a livré à la police. C'était début Mai, il y a deux ans. »

Il se tut une seconde, chercha les yeux de Willow qui semblaient perdus dans le vague et reprit :

« Je m'en souviens parce juste après, on a eu un peu de bon temps et ça faisait du bien après tous ces mois de galère… Toi et Tara de nouveau ensemble, Buffy qui allait mieux, Spike parti… »

« Xander, Warren n'est jamais venu dans le jardin de Buffy avec une arme ? »

Le trouble de Xander s'accentua encore avec cette question.

« Non, Will, jamais. Pourquoi ? »

« Il n'est rien arrivé à Tara ? » Demanda-t-elle encore dans un souffle.

« Non Will. » Confirma Xander, de plus en plus inquiet. « Will, que se passe-t-il ? »

Mais Willow ne semblait pas disposée à répondre à ses questions, l'abreuvant des siennes.

« Et l'année suivante, the First est apparu ? Et les potentielles sont arrivées ? »

« Oui » confirma Xander. « Et c'est là que tout a commencé à repartir. Il y a eu les attaques de bringers, d'uber-vamps, toutes ces potentielles à protéger… Toutes ces mortes… » acheva-t-il dans un souffle, le regard à son tour lointain.

« Tout le monde est parti » continua-t-il. « Sauf nous. On garde la bouche de l'enfer tant qu'on le peut. Tant que the First n'a pas décidé de nous écraser comme des petits moucherons… »

« Les filles… » demanda Willow. « Tu as dit les 'potentielles' tout à l'heure, elles ne sont rien de plus ? »

Xander arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

« Que veux-tu qu 'elles soient de plus ? »

« Des Tueuses ? » Offrit Willow.

Xander ne sut d'abord quoi répondre et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le coup de la surprise.

« Will, tu me caches quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

La sorcière hésita une seconde.

« Je te dirais tout après Xander, mais continue de me répondre, s'il te plait. »

Le jeune homme se résigna.

« Très bien. Que veux-tu savoir de plus ? »

« Anya ? » Demanda brusquement Willow.

Le visage de Xander s'assombrit aussitôt à l'évocation de son ex.

« Elle est morte Will » répondit-il sèchement. « Il y a un an environ. Nous avons tenté une attaque sur la bouche de l'enfer. Un vrai massacre. Des dizaines de potentielles y sont restées. Anya et Wood aussi. »

« Je suis désolée » fit doucement Willow en posant une main hésitante sur le bras de son ami qui n'eut aucune réaction.

« Ton œil ? » Demanda-t-elle ensuite timidement.

« Caleb » répondit-il tout de suite. « Au vignoble. Notre premier gros échec. »

Willow hocha la tête.

"Je me souviens de ça" dit-elle tout bas. « Nous avons tous mis Buffy dehors après ça… »

Xander redressa vivement la tête et regarda Willow comme si elle était folle.

« Quoi ? »

Willow vit l'incrédulité passer dans l'œil unique du charpentier et tenta de revenir en arrière.

« Non ? »

« Will, bien sur que non ! Comment aurions-nous pu mettre Buffy dehors de chez elle ? Nous ne ferions jamais ça »

'Sauf que je me souviens l'avoir fait' pensa Willow en déglutissant péniblement.

« Que s'est-il passé alors après ça ? Il n'y a pas eu de dispute, de révolte ? »

« Si, si… L'ambiance était très tendue ce soir-là. Et Buffy voulait y retourner, certaine que Caleb cachait quelque chose… »

« Et ? »

« E toi et Tara, vous l'avez convaincue de laisser les filles se reposer et digérer les évènements pendant que vous montiez une expédition de reconnaissance pour découvrir si oui ou non il y avait quelque chose au vignoble. Tara est partie là-bas avec Faith et Buffy et a fait un sort pour déterminer si quelque chose de magique était caché. C'est comme ça que nous avons trouvé la faux avec laquelle Buffy a découpé Caleb. »

Et Willow hocha la tête.

« Et après ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Après, Angel est venu de LA donner à Buffy une pierre et nous avons décidé de lancer cette attaque sur la bouche de l'enfer. Et ça a été horrible. Les potentielles se sont faites découpées si vite qu'il a fallu battre en retraite pour éviter un massacre général. Depuis nous nous cachons dans cet immeuble abandonné depuis que la maison de Buffy a été quasiment entièrement détruite par les attaques successives. De temps en temps, nous sortons en ville nettoyer quelques démons et vampires, pour les empêcher de sortir de Sunnydale. D'autres fois, ce sont eux qui nous attaquent. Et nous n'avons toujours rien trouvé pour en venir à bout. »

Xander ne la regardait plus, son œil était fixé sur ses chaussures et Willow n'était plus vraiment sure qu'il s'adressait à elle lorsqu'il reprit tout doucement.

« Nous attendons notre tour. Qu'il se décide à en finir et nous détruise tous jusqu'au dernier. »

« Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait ? »

« Giles pense qu'il s'amuse, qu'il veut tuer d'abord toutes les potentielles. Puis les amis. Puis Faith. Puis Buffy. C'est certainement la seule raison pour laquelle Faith n'a pas été achevée… »

"Que lui est-il arrivé ? » Demanda Willow se souvenant de l'état dans lequel elle avait aperçu la Tueuse brune le matin-même. « Et à Kennedy ? »

Willow vit le regard du charpentier remonter sur elle et se voiler davantage encore à cette question.

« Il y a trois semaines » commença-t-il à raconter en fixant ses chaussures de nouveau. « Nous avons tenté une nouvelle attaque sur les bringers, au vignoble. Nous nous étions séparés en deux groupes : Buffy, Spike et moi avec un groupe de potentielles et Faith avec un groupe de potentielles plus aguerries parmi lesquelles Kennedy et Vi. L'attaque a foiré, nous avons été éloignés les uns des autres bien plus que prévu. Il y avait tout un groupe d'uber avec les bringers. Nous avons du battre en retraite dans la panique. Faith et son groupe ont essayé de fuir par les égouts, par un passage que nous avions découvert et qui menait tout droit là bas. Et c'est elles qui ont été poursuivies majoritairement. Certains passages des égouts étaient à moitié effondrés à cause des bombes qui y avaient explosé et de l'activité sismique de ces derniers temps. Alors que les filles étaient presque à la sortie, les uber ont engagé le combat. Deux des filles ont été tuées sans que les autres aient le temps de rien faire. Mais elles étaient à deux doigts de s'en sortir. Pour les en empêcher, les uber ont fait s'effondrer des pans d'éboulis. Kennedy s'est retrouvée une jambe coincée dessous. La dégager était impossible, surtout avec les uber qui attaquaient. Mais Faith n'a pas voulu la laisser derrière. Elle aurait préféré mourir que de laisser une survivante à l'ennemi. Alors, elle a demandé à Do de… »

« Oh mon Dieu… » murmura Willow qui commençait à comprendre.

« Dominic a coupé la jambe de Kennedy juste au-dessous du genou avec sa propre hache pendant que Faith, Vi et Chloe tenaient les uber à distance. Faith a ordonné aux deux filles d'aider Do à sortir Kennedy de là pendant qu'elle retenait les uber. Ils étaient cinq sur elle. Elles ont désobéi d'abord puis Faith a suffisamment insisté pour que Chloé aide Do à faire sortir Kennedy. Vi a été tuée à ce moment là apparemment. Chloé a dit que la dernière fois qu'elle a regardé, Vi était déjà morte et Faith était sur le point de disparaître sous les cinq uber. On les a retrouvées toutes les trois presque une heure plus tard, dans un sale état comme tu l'imagines. Do ne s'en est toujours pas remise. On a beau lui dire qu'elle a sauvé la vie à Kennedy en faisant ça, elle ne voit que le fait que c'est elle qui a coupé sa jambe et qu'elle a abandonné Faith… »

« Et Faith justement ? »

« Lorsqu'on est rentré dans l'état que tu imagines, moins nombreux, blessés, Tara a demandé où était Faith. Au début, on ne savait pas vraiment et la priorité c'était Kennedy qui nécessitait des soins immédiats. Mais après, Tara a tellement insisté pour qu'on y retourne qu'on y a été. Chloé nous a guidé là où elles avaient laissé Faith. Et elle était toujours là. Pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas tuée et ne se sont pas acharnés sur elle comme d'habitude, on ne sait pas vraiment. Mais elle était là, dans un sale état vraiment. C'est plus qu'un miracle qu'elle ait survécu à de telles blessures. Depuis, elle est allongée dans une chambre, un peu à l'écart. Elle a à peine repris quelques forces. Tara pense qu'elle ne s'en sortira pas sans soins adaptés. Et tu sais comme il est impossible d'avoir des soins adaptés par les temps qui courent… »

Non, Willow ne savait pas vraiment. Mais elle devinait.

« Faith et Tara ? » Demanda soudain Willow.

« Quoi Faith et Tara ? »

« Je ne me souvenais pas qu'elles étaient si proches… » maugréa la sorcière.

L'expression sur le visage de la rouquine tira un sourire à Xander.

« Elles sont juste amies Will » lui fit affectueusement sur un ton presque amusé. « C'est dingue que depuis tout ce temps, tu sois encore jalouse de Faith. Tu n'as vraiment pas de quoi. »

Willow haussa les épaules.

« Je ne suis pas jalouse » protesta-t-elle. « C'est juste que… c'est surprenant. Et comment est-ce arrivé d'ailleurs ? »

« Tu sais, quand Faith est revenue, personne n'était très heureux de la voir, the First ou pas. Tara a été la seule à être vraiment accueillante. Elles ont fini par s'attacher l'une à l'autre… »

« S'attacher ! » fit Willow sur une voix un peu aiguë qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

De nouveau, Xander eut un bref sourire et il passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de Willow.

« Will, Tara n'aime que toi. C'est une évidence. »

Willow considéra les mots de Xander avec prudence et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais eut une hésitation.

« Elle m'a… Elle m'a pardonnée ? » Demanda-t-elle tout bas ;

« Je veux dire, pour le sort, le Tabula Rasa et tout ça… »

Xander accentua la pression de son bras et sourit plus franchement.

« Oui. Elle a tout pardonné. Elle n'aime que toi Will. Cette jalousie Faith n'a vraiment pas lieu d'être… »

« Vous vous disputiez à son sujet tout à l'heure quand on est arrivé ? » Demanda encore Willow. « je veux dire, au sujet de Faith ? »

Xander redevint sombre immédiatement à cette évocation et eut un soupir las.

« Buffy a remis ça sur le plateau. »

« Remis ça ? »

« Oui, Tara et Giles pensent que si le pouvoir de guérison des Tueuses n'a rien fait pour améliorer l'état de Faith depuis trois semaines, c'est qu'elle ne s'en sortira pas. Tu as entendu Tara comme moi tout à l'heure ? Elle dit qu'elle est mourante malgré tous les soins qu'elle lui prodigue »

« Et ? »

« Alors Buffy s'est mis en tête que puisque Faith va mourir de toutes façons et que toutes les potentielles survivantes sont là, accélérer le processus abrégerait ses souffrances et nous donnerait une deuxième Tueuse… »

« Oh mon Dieu… » murmura Willow écarquillant les yeux d'horreur. « Buffy veut achever Faith ? »

« En résumé, c'est ça » fit amèrement Xander.

« Je ne peux pas le croire… » souffla Willow. « C'est… c'est tellement pas elle… »

« Je ne suis pas sur qu'il reste grand chose de nous ici tu sais… »

Le silence retomba entre les deux jeunes gens. Willow ferma les yeux, évaluant le poids de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, pesant sa propre résolution. Des images et des sensations dansèrent dans son esprit : le regard hagard de Buffy, la forme prostrée de Faith, la jambe en moins de Kennedy, sa main abîmée, l'air perdu et le visage amaigri de Giles… Mais au milieu de ce tableau des horreurs, le sourire de Tara lui apparut, et cette simple vision adoucit tout le reste, semblant rendre supportable mort après mort, blessure après blessure, peur après peur. Et l'instant d'après, tout fut clair dans l'esprit de Willow.

« Xander, ce monde n'existe pas. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Dans mes souvenirs » précisa Willow. « Ce monde n'existe pas dans mes souvenirs. Moi je me souviens d'un monde où nous avons vaincu the First il y a un an quand nous sommes descendus dans la bouche de l'enfer. Je me souviens d'un monde où Chloé s'est suicidée il y a déjà longtemps. Je me souviens d'un monde où Kennedy a toujours deux jambes et où Faith se tient debout. Je me souviens d'un monde qui ne ressemble en rien à celui-ci »

« Will, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Xander, je crois que ce monde est issu d'un sort ou d'un vœu. Ce n'est pas le monde qui aurait du advenir. »

Xander la dévisagea un instant, se demandant si ces paroles qui semblaient ne pas avoir de sens pouvaient en fait en avoir un.

« Ok, Will » fit-il finalement. « Tu as l'air d'être sure de ce que tu dis. Nous devrions en parler à Giles »

Willow hocha gravement la tête et les deux amis se levèrent et repartirent d'où ils étaient venus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Ce monde pourrait ne pas être réel ? » Répéta Giles pour ce qui sembla être la centième fois à Willow.

« Enfin, il a l'air réel » expliqua Willow. « Mais il n'aurait pas du l'être »

Giles, Xander, Spike et Buffy avaient écouté avec grande attention le récit écourté de Willow et la sorcière avait pu voir grandir leur intérêt à mesure qu'elle leur décrivait le monde dont elle se souvenait.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Demanda Buffy en se tournant vers Giles.

« Ce monde pourrait avoir été créé par un sort » répondit Giles en se mettant à arpenter la pièce, semblant profondément réfléchir à la question. « Ou par un vœu. »

« Un vœu ? » Répéta Xander. « Un vœu comme avec un démon vengeur ? Giles, Will connaît les démons vengeurs, elle ne ferait jamais… »

Il s'arrêta de parler et considéra Willow.

« Will, as-tu fait un vœu ? »

La sorcière secoua la tête.

« Je ne crois pas » fit-elle. « Aucun démon vengeur ne m'est apparu. »

Giles la regarda lui aussi d'un air inquisiteur pendant quelques secondes.

« As-tu parlé à quelqu'un d'inhabituel récemment ? Ou fait quelque chose d'inhabituel ? »

Willow baissa les yeux, soudain très embarrassée au souvenir de sa soirée de la veille.

« En fait oui. » Finit-elle par avouer. « Je suis allée boire un verre dans un bar hier soir. »

« Will ! » S'écria Buffy avec surprise. « Seule ? » Ajouta-elle incrédule.

Willow hocha la tête.

"Oui, seule" confirma-t-elle.

« As-tu parlé à quelqu'un ? » Demanda Giles de nouveau.

« Bien sur ! » S'écria Willow en fouillant désespérément ses souvenirs. « J'ai parlé à la serveuse et à un autre client qui était au bar avec moi ! »

« Willow ! » S'écrièrent-ils tous en même temps.

« Etes-vous surs qu'un monde où Willow va boire seule dans un bar soit meilleur que celui-ci ? » Demanda Spike sur un ton sarcastique.

Mais personne ne fit attention a sa réflexion.

« As-tu fait un vœu ? » Insista Giles.

« Je ne sais pas moi ! » S'énerva Willow, soudain mal a l'aise devant les airs inquisiteurs de ses amis.

Puis ses yeux s'arrondirent alors que sa conversation avec John lui revenait.

« Oups… » fit-elle simplement en mettant les deux mains devant sa bouche.

« Will, dis-moi que tu n'as pas souhaité que nous nous fassions tous botter les fesses par the First ? » Demanda Xander, mi-plaisantant, mi-sérieux.

« Qu'as-tu souhaité ? » Interrogea Giles très sérieusement.

Willow leva les yeux vers lui et les ferma une demi-seconde, s'imprégnant de la présence de Tara qu'elle pouvait sentir quelque part dans l'immeuble.

« J'ai fait le vœu que Tara ne soit pas tuée. »

Un silence de mort ponctua cette déclaration.

« Quoi ? » Fit finalement Buffy. « Tara n'est pas morte… »

Willow planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de Buffy.

« Dans le monde dont je me souviens, elle l'est. »

« Ce que je ne comprends pas… » commença Giles après un nouveau silence alors qu'il avait enlevé ses lunettes et commençait à les nettoyer avec un bout de tissu sale trouvé dans sa poche. « c'est en quoi la mort de Tara pourrait avoir influencé les évènements dans ce sens… »

Giles regarda Willow mais celle-ci ne répondit rien, rejouant dans sa tête ce jour maudit, retardant l'instant ou elles devraient le raconter à ces versions de ses amis qui ne l'avaient pas vécu.

« Que ne nous as-tu pas dit Will ? » Interrogea Buffy en posant une main encourageante sur son épaule.

« Elle a été tuée par Warren. » Lâcha abruptement la sorcière.

« Warren ? Mais Buffy l'a livré à la police.. » Intervint Xander.

« Pas dans la réalité. » Coupa Willow dont le regard plongea vers ses chaussures. « Dans la réalité, Warren a échappé à Buffy. Seuls Andrew et Jonathan ont été arrêté. Et le lendemain… »

Willow s'arrêta une seconde, prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage.

« Le lendemain, Warren est venu chez Buffy avec une arme. Buffy et Xander étaient dans le jardin, à l'arrière. Il a tiré sur Buffy, puis en l'air pour couvrir sa fuite. Une balle a traversé la fenêtre de ma chambre où j'étais avec Tara et lui a transpercé la poitrine. Elle est morte sur le coup, juste sous mes yeux… »

Willow acheva son récit dans un murmure et dut combattre contre elle-même pour ne pas pleurer. Si elle avait pu lever les yeux, elle aurait vu que les tous les visages autour d'elles étaient frappés d'une expression d'horreur. Mais la seule chose qu'elle pouvait regarder était le bout de ses chaussures usées.

« Mon Dieu, Tara… » murmura Buffy.

« Je… Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi… » commença Giles.

« Après ça… » l'interrompit Willow si bas que tous se rapprochèrent pour entendre la suite. « Je… Je me suis perdue… J'ai voulu venger sa mort. Je suis allée à la magic box. J'ai aspiré le pouvoir de tous les livres de magie noire. J'ai poursuivi et tué Warren. »

« Oh mon Dieu… » répéta Buffy.

« Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Je voulais aussi Jonathan et Andrew. Vous avez tous voulu m'en empêcher. Je vous ai affronté. J'ai affronté Giles à qui la confrérie avait confié ses pouvoirs. Je les lui ai volés. Et j'ai voulu détruire le monde… »

« Seigneur tout puissant… » murmura Giles, plus horrifié avec chaque mot que prononçait la rouquine. « Et Buffy t'en a empêché ? »

« Non. Xander l'a fait »

Willow redressa la tête. Sur les visages choqués de ses amis, elle ne lut aucun jugement. Juste de l'incrédulité et un choc évident.

« Et donc.. » Continua Giles qui essayait désespérément de rassembler les pièces du puzzle. « Ce pouvoir que tu as acquis en faisant cela… »

« … nous a apparemment permis de faire pencher la balance de notre côté. » Acheva Willow.

« Tu as détruit the First ? »

Willow secoua la tête.

"Non. Juste avant la descente dans la bouche de l'enfer, je me suis servie de l'essence de la faux pour faire de toutes les potentielles de véritables Tueuses. Toutes. Et cela vous a permis de tenir assez longtemps pour que la pierre qu'Angel avait donné à Buffy agisse et ferme définitivement la bouche de l'enfer. »

« Définitivement ? »

Willow hocha la tête.

"Oui. Sunnydale a été englouti et nous sommes tous partis vivre ailleurs. Il y a désormais des centaines de Tueuses dans le monde. Tu n'es plus la seule Buffy. Le poids du monde n'est plus sur tes épaules… »

Willow fixa son regard dans celui de Buffy dans lequel dansait désormais à nouveau la flamme de l'espoir.

« Alors… alors, c'est possible… » murmura la Tueuse blonde. « Vaincre the First, c'est possible… »

Willow approuva.

"Tu dois reprendre ton vœu, Willow." Déclara soudain Giles.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

« Tu dois reprendre ton vœu… » répéta Giles en la regardant fixement.

« Giles… si je fais ça, Tara… »

« Si tu ne le fais pas, the First finira par gagner. »

« Je pourrais faire le sort d'éveil des Tueuses, avec la faux. Et on redescendra dans la bouche de l'enfer. Comme on l'a fait dans mes souvenirs. »

« Willow, tu n'en es probablement pas capable dans ce monde-ci. »

« Giles, nous pourrions essayer ! » Protesta Buffy.

« Et même si c'était le cas… » reprit Giles. « Tous ces morts depuis un an… Toutes ces personnes n'étaient pas destinées à mourir… Et reste-t-il assez de potentielles pour mener cette attaque ? Faith est mourante. C'est très risqué. Et en cas d'échec… »

Personne ne trouva rien à répondre. Buffy chercha une objection mais rien de convaincant ne lui vint et elle resta silencieuse elle-aussi.

« Willow, tu dois invoquer D'Hoffryn et le convaincre de reprendre ton vœu. »

« Giles… » murmura Willow qui sentait les larmes revenir dans ses yeux. « Je ne peux pas faire ça… Je ne peux pas la perdre encore. Je ne peux pas la perdre une seconde fois. »

« Willow, tu ne garderas aucun souvenir de cette expérience… » murmura Giles d'une voix douce. « Aucun de nous ne te demande de faire ça de gaieté de cœur. Tara a été si… formidable pendant tous ces mois… Mais l'enjeu de tout ceci dépasse nos intérêts personnels de très loin. Je sais que tu en es consciente… »

« Giles… » Supplia Willow.

"Tu dois le faire Will"

Tous sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour voir Tara, appuyée nonchalamment contre l'encadrement de la porte.

« Tu dois le faire, Will » répéta-t-elle, un sourire triste sur le visage.

Tara s'avança dans la pièce et un silence pesant salua son entrée. Concentrés comme ils l'étaient tous sur le récit de Willow, aucun membre du groupe n'avait remarqué son arrivée plusieurs minutes plus tôt. La sorcière blonde atteignit le groupe et offrit un sourire forcé à tous. Aucun d'eux n'osait la regarder en face, Willow exceptée. Tara glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'attira contre elle.

« Tara… » commença Giles toujours sans la regarder directement.

Mais la jeune femme ne le laissa pas continuer et elle fixa ses yeux clairs sur son visage fuyant.

« Je sais Giles. Je sais » dit-elle simplement.

Puis elle serra un plus fort la main de Willow et ses yeux retournèrent sur elle.

« Nous allons chercher les ingrédients pour le sort d'appel ? »

Willow ne répondit rien et la regarda sans faire un geste, posant sur elle des yeux suppliants. Tara affermit encore la pression.

« On y va ma puce ? »

La rouquine finit par hocher la tête et Tara l'entraîna à sa suite dans les couloirs après avoir adressé un vague « A tout de suite » au reste de l'assemblée.

Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent en silence, Tara tenant Willow par la taille et celle-ci ayant la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de sa compagne. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans leur chambre, quand Tara se mit à fouiller dans les tiroirs de la commode que Willow retrouva sa voix.

« Je ne crois pas que je pourrais faire ça Tara… »

Tara se retourna et revint vers elle, posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et les massa doucement.

« Je sais que c'est dur ma puce. Et c'est dur pour moi aussi tu sais… Je n'ai pas envie de mourir… »

Willow leva les yeux et put voir des larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper des yeux de sa compagne.

« Pas comme ça… » continua Tara. « J'aimerais tant connaître ce monde dont tu parlais. Tout y avait l'air si parfait… »

« Un monde sans toi ne peut pas être parfait » la coupa Willow tout bas mais résolument.

« Will, je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant que ma mort aurait pu éviter ce carnage. Ces gamines meurent jour après jour sous nos yeux, les unes après les autres. Faith est mourante, Buffy plus désespérée que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Nous sommes tous épuisés, effrayés… Et tout ça, par ma faute ? »

« Non ! Non ! » Protesta Willow. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute bébé, c'est juste un concours de circonstances, c'est moi… »

Le silence tomba entre elles, seulement entrecoupés de reniflements que chacune d'entre elle essayait de maîtriser avec plus ou moins de réussite.

« Tara, dans le monde dont je me souviens, je suis devenue tout ce que tu détesterais le plus. Je suis devenue un monstre que tu aurais haï… Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes…»

Tara prit la rouquine tendrement dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Will, je ne peux pas te détester, quoi qu'il arrive. Sois toujours sure de ça. Quoi qu'il arrive, je sais qu'une part de moi t'aimera toujours »

De nouveau, le silence. Willow enveloppa Tara dans ses bras à son tour et laissa librement couler ses larmes désormais dans le creux du cou de la sorcière blonde.

« Will… Après… Après ma mort… Tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Willow releva vivement la tête et regarda sa compagne à la fois avec surprise et honte. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour babiller une réponse quand Tara l'interrompit avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se lancer.

« Non, ne réponds pas. Je ne crois pas que j'ai envie de savoir finalement »

Tara resserra Willow contre elle et la rouquine inspira profondément le parfum qui se dégageait de la peau douce de la blonde comme pour s'en imprégner et ne jamais l'oublier.

« J'espère que oui » ajouta Tara d'une voix légèrement tremblante. « Je veux que tu sois heureuse Will. Avec ou sans moi, c'est la seule chose qui compte. »

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais bébé… » souffla Willow en serrant Tara ne plus en plus fort contre elle. « Alors que je sais que nous aurions pu être ensemble, que ça aurait pu marcher… Malgré tout ce qui se passe, malgré toutes ces horreurs…Ca pourrait marcher… »

« Ca marche, Will… Mais ce n'est pas ça qui était destiné à arriver… » ajouta doucement Tara en caressant le dos de la rouquine avec tendresse. « Ce n'était pas ça qui devait arriver… »


	5. Acte 4

**Acte 4**

Ils avaient fermé les grandes portes de la salle qui servait de lieu de réunion. Les hommes avaient dégagé le centre de la pièce où désormais Giles et Dawn disposaient avec délicatesse des ingrédients apportés par les deux sorcières.

Giles avait insisté pour se hâter pour tenter de faire reprendre son vœu à Willow car la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et il redoutait une attaque massive de the First. Buffy avait approuvé à contre cœur la décision de précipiter leur action et Tara s'était contentée de hocher la tête et de demander quelques minutes de plus avec Faith. Willow qui refusait de la lâcher d'une semelle, avait proposé de l'accompagner mais Tara avait décliné. Willow avait donc du se résoudre à attendre l'heure fatidique en observant d'un coin de la pièce, Giles et Dawn préparer ce qu'elle-même refusait de faire.

« Hé, ça va ? »

Willow s'arracha de sa contemplation pour se tourner vers Buffy qui venait de poser sa main sur son épaule. La voix de la Tueuse se voulait douce et elle essayait d'afficher un sourire amical sur son visage. Un sourire de meilleure amie, pensa Willow.

« Ca va ? » Répéta gentiment Buffy alors que Willow restait muette.

La rouquine fixa son regard sur le visage de son amie. L'épuisement qu'elle y avait vu plus tôt était toujours là. Les marques qu'avaient laissés des mois de luttes et de souffrances aussi. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Au fond des yeux de la Tueuse blonde, Willow apercevait maintenant de l'espoir. Et plus profondément encore, de l'envie. De l'envie pour cette vie qu'avait décrite Willow. Une vie sans vampires, ni démons. Juste elle et Dawn à Rome.

Et Willow sentit ses entrailles se tordre entre le plaisir et le dégoût que ce renouveau chez Buffy lui inspirait. Plaisir de voir son amie retrouver une once d'espoir. Dégoût car la vie de Tara était le prix à payer pour cela.

« Non, ça ne va pas vraiment » répondit finalement Buffy pour elle. « C'était une question idiote, n'est-ce pas ? »

Willow lui offrit un pauvre sourire. Une partie d'elle avait envie de lui hurler combien la question qu'elle venait de poser était stupide et combien la réponse était évidente. Mais cette partie-là se tut et laissa la parole à une Willow plus calme.

« On trouve rarement mieux à dire dans ce type de situation je crois » répondit-elle sur un ton monocorde.

Buffy se percha sur une table qui avait été poussée contre le mur prés duquel Willow se tenait.

« C'est injuste » enchaîna Willow. « Ce matin, la vie semblait si belle. Oh bien sur, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange là-dessous. Mais elle était là. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comment c'était de la sentir de nouveau prés de moi, de respirer son odeur, d'entendre le son de sa voix… Je croyais que je rêvais tout éveillée. »

Willow se tut et Buffy se contenta de la regarder retourner dans ces quelques instants de bonheur éphémère.

« Et puis avec chaque pas que je faisais dans ces couloirs » reprit la rouquine. « Chaque rencontre, chaque mot, le rêve se transformait peu à peu en cauchemar. Tara amie avec une Faith mourante. Kennedy et sa jambe coupée à la hache. Toutes ces potentielles blessées. Rona, Vi, Robin. Tous tués. Et vous tous. Vos airs hagards. Ce désespoir qui semble presque vivant tant on le ressent à chaque fois que l'on respire. »

Willow se tut de nouveau. Buffy chercha son regard mais les yeux de son amie fixaient un point indéfini sur le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce. La Tueuse voulut dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait apporter un peu de réconfort à la sorcière. Mais son cerveau sembla refuser de parvenir à rassembler une idée cohérente. Et après un instant de silence, Willow se tourna finalement vers elle.

« Mais tu vois, j'aurais pu continuer à vivre ce cauchemar. Parce que sa présence le rendait supportable. Mais ça ne peut pas marcher comme ça. Nous avons toujours des choix à faire. Des choix injustes. Sa mort a fait pencher la balance Buffy. »

La voix de Willow dérailla légèrement sur ces derniers mots et Buffy ne put s'empêcher d'attirer la sorcière vers elle pour lui apporter le peu de réconfort qu'elle pouvait.

« Et savoir que cela va sauver le monde ne rend pas les choses un peu plus faciles ? » Demanda-t-elle gentiment alors que Willow se laissait aller dans ses bras.

Buffy sentit Willow secouer la tête contre son épaule.

« Non » répondit-elle tout bas. « Non et pourtant cela devrait. Je ne devrais même pas être là en ce moment. Mais penser que je vais être séparée d'elle encore une fois… »

Willow n'acheva pas et enchaîna sur autre chose, toujours immobile contre le corps de Buffy.

« Hier encore, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour une journée de plus avec elle. Et maintenant que cette journée m'a été donnée, je crois que c'est juste pire… »

Buffy passa ses deux bras autour des épaules de son amie et la serra contre elle, émue aux larmes par le désespoir qu'elle semblait avoir échangé avec Willow.

« Will, n'y a-t-il rien ni personne qui ne t'attende dans cet autre monde ? »

« Si, si… » répondit Willow après un temps d'hésitation au cours duquel elle revit la silhouette de « sa » Kennedy. Forte, droite, impétueuse. « Tu ne voudrais pas croire qui d'ailleurs » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus léger.

Buffy redressa Willow afin que les deux filles se fassent face de nouveau.

« Ne me dis pas Faith, Will » lança-t-elle à moitié sérieuse.

Willow laissa échapper un petit rire et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

« Non, non. Et maintenant que je sais qu'elle et Tara auraient pu être aussi proches, aucune chance ! » Ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant.

« Jalouse, va ! » La taquina Buffy, heureuse de voir le sourire, aussi léger soit-il, revenir sur le visage de sa meilleure amie.

Willow haussa les épaules négligemment, puis se tourna vers la grande porte alors que Tara la franchissait au même moment.

« Je crois que cela va être l'heure » fit-elle, redevenant sombre instantanément.

Buffy hocha la tête et sauta au bas de son perchoir alors que déjà, Willow s'éloignait pour rejoindre Tara. Buffy se précipita pour la retenir et l'attrapa par le poignet.

« Will… »

La sorcière se retourna et la considéra avec des yeux interrogateurs. Les lèvres de Buffy se plissèrent en un sourire hésitant et sa bouche s'ouvrit une première fois sans qu'elle ne dise rien, avant que finalement, elle ne lâche simplement :

« Je voulais juste que tu saches combien je suis désolée… »

Willow fronça les sourcils, incertaine de comprendre exactement de quoi parlait la Tueuse.

« D'avoir échoué » précisa Buffy. « Pour Warren. Pour Tara »

Willow la regarda sans rien dire, cherchant peut-être quelque chose à répondre. Les deux amies restèrent ainsi quelques secondes à se considérer en silence. Finalement, Willow sourit simplement à Buffy avant de se retourner de nouveau vers le centre de la pièce.

--------------------------------------------------------------

L'incantation n'avait pas duré longtemps. Willow avait déjà invoqué D'Hoffryn et elle répéta les mots machinalement comme une leçon bien apprise, assise en tailleur au milieu d'un cercle tracé par Giles, une main sur le visage. Autour d'elle, elle pouvait sentir la tension de tous ses amis grandirent à mesure qu'elle psalmodiait les mots.

Lorsque enfin elle eut terminé, Willow ouvrit lentement les yeux et abaissa la main qui masquait ses yeux. Elle ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer en voyant la silhouette qui se tenait devant elle et qui la regardait d'un air presque sévère.

« Miss Rosenberg. Heureux de vous revoir » dit simplement D'Hoffryn.

Willow esquissa un sourire discret de bienvenue bien qu'en cet instant, plus encore que lors du précédent, elle ne trouvait aucune raison qui pourrait lui donner envie de sourire. Alors que D'Hoffryn la regardait dans l'expectative, Willow se força à se rappeler la raison pour laquelle elle avait invoqué le maître des démons vengeurs.

« D'Hoffryn » dit-elle simplement, sachant ce qu'elle avait ensuite à dire mais incapable de formuler les mots.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé ? » la pressa le démon en la fixant d'un regard incisif.

Willow sentit tout le courage qu'elle avait rassemblé pendant les instants précédents s'évanouir avec cette simple question. Elle tressaillit et ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle vit Giles en face d'elle, l'encourager d'un petit sourire et d'un léger signe du menton. Elle se força à revoir Faith mourante dans son lit, à revoir le corps meurtri de Kennedy, à revoir l'infirmerie et toutes ces potentielles blessées et effrayées, elle se força à regarder les visages amincis, sales et désespérés qui l'entouraient. Elle se força à penser à the First et son armée qui s'apprêtaient, là dehors, tapis dans l'ombre, à donner le coup de grâce.

Alors que dans une autre réalité, Faith et Kennedy étaient les leaders d'une nouvelle génération de Tueuses, Giles le chef d'un nouveau conseil, Buffy et Dawn deux jeunes filles comme les autres. Mais lorsque son regard se posa sur Tara qui tentait de lui sourire alors que se rapprochait l'heure fatidique, la réalité la frappa de plein fouet : dans ce monde-là, Tara avait été assassinée et Willow était devenue une meurtrière.

La sorcière crut qu'elle allait vaciller à cette idée mais elle sentit un corps derrière elle la retenir et un bras entourer sa taille. Sans même se retourner, elle sut que Tara venait de se glisser derrière elle pour lui apporter son soutien.

« Nous pensons que cette réalité est le fruit d'un vœu de Willow » entendit la rouquine juste derrière elle alors que Tara s'adressait au démon vengeur d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

D'Hoffryn se contenta de hocher la tête en regardant Tara avec un sourire légèrement amusé.

« Bonne déduction de la petite amie » admit-il.

« Willow voudrait reprendre son vœu » continua la sorcière blonde, d'un ton qu'elle voulut plus ferme mais qui dérailla notablement sur le dernier mot.

D'Hoffryn les dévisagea elle et Willow plusieurs secondes sans rien dire. Puis sans se départir de son flegme, il déclara simplement :

« Ce n'est pas ce que je crois. Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'elle me donne. »

« C'est pourtant ce qu'elle veut »

Buffy s'était avancée à son tour aux côtés de Willow et regardait le démon avec toute la détermination que ses forces lui permettaient d'afficher.

« Miss Summers ! » S'écria D'Hoffryn sur un ton clairement moqueur cette fois. « Où avez-vous donc mis votre épée ? Je pensais que vous ne vous déplaciez jamais sans elle ? »

Buffy fronça les sourcils de contrariété mais ne répondit rien.

« Vous étiez plus en forme la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés » conclut D'Hoffryn en croisant les bras face à la Tueuse.

« La dernière fois, cela ne faisait pas plus d'un an que nous combattions the First et que nos amis mourraient les uns après les autres. Ca finit par mettre un coup au moral. » Rétorqua Buffy d'un ton acide.

« Je suppose » déclara D'Hoffryn après l'avoir considérée curieusement un instant.

Puis il se détourna de Buffy et son attention se reporta sur Willow qui semblait en proie à une violente lutte intérieure.

« Alors, miss Rosenberg, que me voulez-vous ? »

Willow releva les yeux vers lui. Des yeux emplis d'effroi, de désespoir, de questions. Elle semblait désespérément chercher une solution pour échapper à l'horreur de cette situation et ne paraissait pas pouvoir sortir les mots.

« Pourquoi ? » Finit-elle par demander abruptement, sans que la question semble liée à rien de concret.

Mais D'Hoffryn avait apparemment suivi le fil de ses pensées et offrit un sourire compatissant.

« Vous étiez si triste. Vous aviez l'air si désespérée. » Répondit-il. « Un tel désespoir ne peut laisser un démon vengeur indifférent »

« C'est vrai, vous êtes les rois de la compassion ! » Lança Xander d'un ton à la fois ironique et glacial.

D'Hoffryn se tourna vers le jeune homme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder avec des yeux où se mêlaient le mépris et la colère.

« Oui, nous le sommes » lui répondit D'Hoffryn simplement, avant de se tourner vers Willow sans plus attendre.

La sorcière regardait à présent le sol sous elle, y cherchant peut-être le courage de formuler sa requête alors que derrière elle, Tara l'entourait tendrement de ses bras, sans quitter le démon vengeur des yeux.

« Je veux reprendre mon vœu »

Willow avait murmuré sa phrase dans un souffle, sans regarder D'Hoffryn et à peine ses mots prononcés, elle se laissa aller plus encore que précédemment dans l'étreinte de sa compagne.

Le maître des démons vengeurs leva les yeux au ciel avant de planter de nouveau son regard d'acier sur la silhouette hésitante de la rouquine.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je pourrais le faire ? »

« Vous pouvez le faire » statua Giles avec fermeté en s'avançant à son tour dans le champ de vision du démon.

Celui-ci ne lui accorda même pas un regard et adressa sa réponse à Willow qui, elle, fixait toujours ses chaussures.

« Je me suis mal fait comprendre : Oui, je le peux. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous croire que je voudrais le faire ? »

Un silence de mort ponctua cette question à laquelle personne ne semblait avoir de réponse. Et finalement, ce fut Willow qui s'anima. La sorcière releva des yeux un peu trop brillants vers le maître des démons vengeurs et se dégagea des bras de Tara pour s'avancer d'un pas.

« Regardez autour de vous » fit-elle en désignant les alentours d'un geste circulaire de la main. « Regardez ce monde que vous avez créé à ma demande. Qui pourrait se satisfaire de ce chaos ? Pas même vous ? »

D'Hoffryn ne répondit pas immédiatement, puis hocha la tête lentement.

« Vous avez raison. Ce monde ne satisfait pas grand monde. Pas même moi. Mais vous ? Et votre petite amie ? »

Willow ne répondit pas et continua simplement de regarder fixement le démon en serrant les dents aussi violemment qu'elle le pouvait.

« Vous savez qu'elle n'a pas le choix de se satisfaire de ce monde, n'est-ce pas ? Car elle n'a pas sa place dans celui dont vous vous souvenez ? Et vous, miss Rosenberg, quel effet cela vous fera-t-il de vous retrouver de nouveau sans elle ? Vous devriez réfléchir, je crois »

Willow sentit une main serrer gentiment son épaule derrière elle et elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Tara s'était de nouveau approchée d'elle pour lui apporter son soutien et sa détermination. Willow ferma les yeux une demi-seconde et ne se retourna pas avant de déclarer d'une voix forte :

« C'est tout réfléchi. Je veux reprendre mon vœu »

De nouveau, un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, chacun semblant suspendu aux lèvres de D'Hoffryn qui regardait fixement Willow comme pour éprouver sa détermination. La rouquine le fixait avec la même intensité, décidée à ne penser qu'à tout ce que son monde avait de meilleur à offrir. Après quelques instants qui parurent durer une éternité, D'Hoffryn se mit à arpenter la pièce devant Willow et fit mine de réfléchir.

« Bien, je dois avouer que dans ce monde-ci, vous êtes vous-même nettement moins amusante que dans l'autre. Votre sens de la vengeance est une chose brillante et je fonde toujours de grands espoirs sur vous… »

« Ne touchez pas à Willow »

D'Hoffryn s'arrêta une seconde pour considérer Tara qui le regardait d'un air de défi. Air qui n'impressionna pas le démon le moins du monde.

« Je suis au regret de vous dire qu'elle n'a pas eu besoin de moi pour faire des choses auxquelles même mes démons vengeurs ne pensent pas. Elle est brillante. »

Willow sentit Tara tressaillir derrière elle et un sentiment de honte la submergea aux paroles de D'Hoffryn. Et elle ne trouva pas le courage de se tourner vers Tara pour lui offrir un geste ou un sourire rassurant qu'elle se savait incapable d'accomplir.

« De plus… » continua d'Hoffryn, reprenant sa tirade là où il l'avait laissée un instant plus tôt. « Il est vrai que dans un monde aussi chaotique que celui-ci, l'ambiance n'est pas vraiment à la vengeance. Ce qui est regrettable. Mes démons vengeurs s'ennuient un peu ces derniers temps. Et je crains que cela n'aille pas en s'améliorant… »

Il s'arrêta de marcher, revenu de nouveau en face de Willow et plaça sa main sous son menton en signe de réflexion. Il laissa passer un nouveau silence puis regarda de nouveau Willow bien en face.

« Je crois que nous avons tous à gagner à reprendre ce vœu. » Fit-il finalement. « Enfin, presque tous » ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Tara.

Willow entendit des soupirs de soulagement autour d'elle et se força à regarder ses amis un à un. Giles serrait légèrement Dawn contre lui alors que Xander et Buffy avaient immédiatement eu un geste vers la rouquine et l'avaient attirée dans leurs bras. Seul Spike qui était resté en retrait durant toute la scène, semblait ne pas manifester de réaction mais Willow crut malgré tout déceler un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

La rouquine se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte de ses deux meilleurs amis pour se tourner vers Tara. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé de sa place antérieure et elle offrait à Willow un sourire timide que cette dernière tenta de lui rendre, appréciant les efforts que faisait Tara pour dominer ses émotions et combattre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. La rouquine attira la blonde contre elle et saisit son visage entre ses mains. Ses yeux plongèrent dans l'azur de ceux de Tara avant qu'elle ne dépose baiser après baiser sur le visage de sa petite amie qui ne put retenir plus longtemps le flot de larmes qu'elle contenait.

Quelque part, comme un vague bruit de fond, la voix de D'Hoffryn parvint aux oreilles des deux sorcières pour lesquelles le monde alentour avait déjà cessé d'exister :

« Que ce qui a été fait soit défait »

Buffy, Xander, Giles, Dawn et même Spike fermèrent les yeux, main dans la main, attendant simplement que le cauchemar s'évanouisse.

Au milieu des potentielles blessées et mourantes, Kennedy aurait bien voulu dormir, mais la souffrance que lui procurait son moignon sale l'empêchait de fermer l'œil et la faisait gémir de douleur à chaque fois qu'elle se retournait pour trouver une position plus confortable.

Plongée dans un sommeil sans rêve, une Faith plus faible que jamais, attendait simplement que la mort survienne. Une part d'elle aurait bien voulu que quelqu'un soit auprès d'elle quand cela finirait par arriver.

A une fenêtre du bâtiment, Chloé regardait dans le lointain dans la direction des tombes de Molly, Vi, Rona et toutes les autres. Sans se douter qu'elle retournerait bientôt prendre sa place dans les ténèbres.

Agrippée à Tara comme une naufragée à ce qu'il reste d'une épave à la dérive, une part de Willow espérait ramener la sorcière blonde avec elle dans sa réalité.

Et inexorablement, ce qui aurait pu être cessa d'être.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kennedy poussa résolument la porte de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Willow. Sa main chercha un instant l'interrupteur à droite de la porte et elle alluma la lumière. Elle jeta négligemment son blouson sur le canapé et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant un signe quelconque indiquant la présence de la sorcière. Son ordinateur trônait toujours au milieu de la table du séjour mais il n'avait quasiment pas quitté cette place depuis plusieurs jours, aussi Kennedy n'y prêta pas d'attention particulière. La jeune Tueuse se dirigea vers la cuisine qui était plongée dans le noir elle-aussi et s'aperçut une fois la lumière allumée que rien n'avait bougé d'un centimètre depuis son départ le matin-même. Kennedy se tourna vers l'horloge murale, pendue au-dessus de la table, et fronça les sourcils. Déjà plus de huit heures et Willow ne semblait pas être rentrée du travail.

Kennedy retraversa rapidement le séjour jusqu'à la chambre des deux jeunes femmes. La pièce était elle-aussi plongée dans la pénombre et était restée dans l'état dans lequel elle l'avait laissée en partant.

« Will ? » Appela Kennedy, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse.

Elle refit un tour de l'appartement à la recherche d'une note que la sorcière aurait laissée indiquant qu'elle rentrerait tard, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Elle ne trouva rien. Elle se dirigea vers le téléphone, et pressa le bouton du répondeur avec espoir en voyant clignoter le voyant indiquant la présence d'un message. La voix hésitante de Dawn qui retentit quelques secondes plus tard dans l'appartement silencieux, ruina ses espoirs.

« Hé, Will… c'est Dawn » disait presque timidement la jeune Summers. « Tu dois sans doute être encore au boulot… J'espère que tu n'oublies pas notre rendez-vous Internet de ce soir. Huit heures, huit heures et quart, comme d'hab ? »

Il y eut un silence, uniquement perturbé par la respiration inhabituellement forte de Dawn.

« Et… on pense à toi » acheva finalement la jeune fille avant de raccrocher.

Un bip strident indiqua la fin du message et Kennedy resta stupide devant le répondeur.

« Que diable se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle à la pièce vide en se dirigeant vers la table.

Elle s'installa devant l'ordinateur allumé et déplaça la souris jusqu'à voir apparaître le fond d'écran représentant Willow, Xander et Buffy, bien plus jeunes, et plus souriants que Kennedy ne pouvait se souvenir les avoir jamais vus. Elle resta un instant immobile à contempler cette photo d'une Willow aux cheveux plus longs, aux vêtements plus amples, plus colorés, au sourire plus franc, à l'air encore tellement enfantin.

Enfin, elle se tira de sa rêverie et soupira avant de brancher la webcam et de lancer le logiciel de messagerie.

Le visage de Dawn apparut presque immédiatement à l'écran, un sourire léger mais franc sur le visage. Elle eut du mal à cacher sa déception en voyant Kennedy face à elle mais continua de lui sourire malgré tout.

« Ah, c'est toi. »

« Willow n'est pas encore rentrée » l'informa simplement Kennedy.

« Pas encore ? » Demanda Dawn, la surprise évidente sur le visage. « Mais quelle heure est-il chez vous ? Plus de huit heures, non ? »

Kennedy hocha la tête et chercha quelque chose à dire.

« Tu as l'air fatiguée » commenta Dawn.

Kennedy confirma d'un nouveau hochement de tête.

« On a pas mal de boulot en ce moment. »

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et haussa les épaules.

« Et puis… »

« Et puis ? » Interrogea Dawn immédiatement.

« Drôle de journée » fit simplement Kennedy

Dawn fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça, drôle de journée ? » Demanda la jeune Summers sur un ton légèrement hystérique.

Le trouble gagna Kennedy. L'inquiétude dans le ton de Dawn était trop évident pour qu'elle ne la remarque pas.

« C'est Willow. » avoua Kennedy. « Elle était un peu bizarre aujourd'hui. Vi et Rona pensent que c'est la pression ou la fatigue. Mais je crois que non. »

Kennedy se tut une seconde, repassant sa journée dans sa tête et ne remarqua pas l'air incrédule qu'arborait Dawn.

« Je voulais l'inviter ce soir à faire un break. Tu vois, un resto, un ciné. Un truc sympa et décon… »

« Tu as invité Willow au resto ce soir ? »

L'attention de Kennedy retourna immédiatement à l'écran en entendant le ton consterné de la jeune Summers.

« Oui. Et elle a refusé de façon très étrange. » Grimaça Kennedy.

« Tu as invité Willow au resto aujourd'hui ? » Répéta Dawn, sur un ton ébahi qui laissait transparaître une légère pointe de colère.

« Oui. Et encore oui. Quoi ? Il y a des jours pour inviter sa petite amie au resto ? » Grommela Kennedy que l'attitude de Dawn agaçait plus encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Et tu t'étonnes qu'elle ait dit non ? » S'exclama Dawn brutalement.

« Pourrais-tu me dire ce qui se passe ? » S'énerva la Tueuse. « Quel est le problème ? »

« Tu ne sais pas quel jour on est ? »

Cette fois, le ton de Dawn s'était radouci et exprimait la surprise et une certaine tristesse.

« Vendredi ? » Offrit Kennedy dubitativement.

Dawn fixa un moment la Tueuse en silence.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de Tara » cracha-t-elle finalement sur un ton amer. « Cela fait deux ans » ajouta-t-elle rapidement en essayant de contenir le tremblement de sa voix.

Cette révélation laissa Kennedy hébétée sur sa chaise. Elle avait la sensation que la foudre venait de s'abattre sur elle. La Tueuse sentit toute sa colère précédente s'évanouir alors qu'elle était remplacée par un grand sentiment de frustration.

« C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de Tara ? » Murmura-t-elle tout doucement, le choc et la surprise évidents sur son visage.

De l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, Dawn s'enfonça dans son siège et croisa résolument les bras.

« Tu l'ignorais ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air sévère.

« Oui, oui, enfin… » bafouilla pauvrement Kennedy en regardant autour d'elle, à la recherche d'un calendrier ou d'une horloge.

Finalement, ses yeux retombèrent sur l'écran de l'ordinateur et Kennedy vit la date s'afficher en bas.

« 7 Mai... » murmura-t-elle.

« Comment peux-tu ne pas le savoir ? » S'écria Dawn soudainement furieuse, et que l'émotion de la Tueuse n'émouvait pas le moins du monde.

« Will ne m'a rien dit » protesta faiblement Kennedy.

« Evidemment ! » Rétorqua Dawn en levant les yeux au ciel. « Que voulais-tu qu'elle te dise ? Au fait chérie, rude journée, c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de la femme avec qui je devais passer ma vie ? »

Kennedy flancha légèrement à ces mots et tenta de reprendre sa contenance. Mais Dawn ne lui en laissa pas le temps et ré attaqua sans attendre :

« Tu devrais savoir. » Affirma-t-elle avec force.

« Willow ne parle jamais de sa mort. Elle ne parle même jamais d'elle. Comment aurais-je pu savoir ? »

« Tu devrais savoir » s'obstina Dawn en affichant un air buté. « Tu aurais pu te renseigner, poser des questions. Tu ne te doutais qu'il y avait des jours dans l'année qui seraient plus dur que d'autres à ce sujet ? Comme l'anniversaire de sa mort ? Ou son anniversaire ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas savoir » gémit Kennedy en baissant la tête.

Elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose à ce moment là : trouver Willow, s'excuser pour son ignorance et prendre la rouquine dans ses bras et lui promettre que tout irait bien. Tout quoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre.

« Dawn ? Tu es avec Will ? »

La voix de Buffy lui fit relever la tête et elle vit la Tueuse blonde entrer dans le champ de la caméra.

« Hé, Kennedy » lui fit-elle en souriant.

La Tueuse sentit dans la voix de son homologue la même pointe de déception qu'avait ressenti Dawn un peu plus tôt lorsqu'elle n'avait pas vu la rouquine apparaître dans son écran.

« Will n'est pas encore rentrée » fit Dawn à sa sœur. « Et elle… » La plus jeune des Summers désignait l'écran et Kennedy qui affichait un air misérable. « Elle ne savait même pas. Pour Tara »

« Oh ! »

« Je ne pouvais pas savoir » se défendit immédiatement la jeune britannique. « Willow ne parle jamais d'elle »

Kennedy vit Buffy lui offrir un sourire compatissant alors qu'elle s'installait à la place que Dawn venait de libérer.

« Je vous laisse » fit la jeune Summers. « Appelle-moi si Willow arrive »

Buffy hocha la tête en adressant un signe de main à sa sœur. Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers l'écran.

« Ne fais pas attention à elle » fit-elle sur un ton d'excuse. « C'est une journée un peu difficile pour elle aussi. Elle est à cran. Et elle est inquiète pour Willow. »

Kennedy hocha lentement la tête.

« Elle était un peu étrange aujourd'hui » murmura-t-elle. « Je comprends maintenant »

« C'est certainement un jour dur pour elle. » Compatit la blonde. « Elle aura besoin de toi, même si elle dit le contraire. »

Kennedy ne répondit d'abord rien et détailla les traits tirés de Buffy, ses yeux brillants, ses doigts qui jouaient nerveusement avec le rebord du bureau.

« Et pour toi ? » Demanda finalement la Tueuse brune. « Ce n'est pas un jour difficile ? »

Buffy haussa négligemment les épaules et ses lèvres se plissèrent en un léger sourire.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un soit plus fort pour soutenir l'autre non ? »

Les deux Tueuses se regardèrent un instant en silence, le même air abattu sur le visage, le même sourire hésitant et tordu sur les lèvres. Finalement, Kennedy ne put que hocher lentement la tête en guise de réponse.

---------------------------------------------------------

Willow était finalement rentrée de son escapade nocturne et avait retrouvé le chemin qui la mènerait chez elle, auprès de Kennedy qui, elle le savait, devait l'attendre, inquiète et impatiente.

Mais au moment de frapper le bouton de l'étage dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble, Willow ne put se résoudre à appuyer sur le bon numéro.

Elle se retrouva sur le toit de l'immeuble sans même y avoir pensé. Elle y venait parfois le soir, les rares fois où elle n'accompagnait pas Kennedy en patrouille ou quand la jeune femme était de sortie avec Vi ou Rona.

Willow se percha sur le rebord d'un muret et s'appuya sur le mur derrière elle, repliant ses jambes devant elle et les emprisonnant dans ses bras. Puis elle appuya son menton sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux.

« Alors, miss Rosenberg, des regrets ? »

Willow ne sursauta pas en entendant la voix de D'Hoffryn qui venait de surgir de nulle part à côté d'elle.

La rouquine repensa à son étrange journée. Elle revit le sourire de Tara, ressentit son étreinte, la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne, sentit son odeur emplir ses narines et voulut se perdre dans ces doux souvenirs.

« Je me suis souvent demandée à quoi ressemblerait le monde si elle n'avait pas été tuée » répondit lentement Willow. « Maintenant je sais. »

« Et ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais imaginé » conclut-elle.

« Vous me semblez aussi désespérée que plus tôt » remarqua D'Hoffryn. « Plus encore même. »

Willow ne répondit pas, ne tourna même pas la tête vers le démon et se contenta de fixer un point de lumière dans le lointain.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me souviens ? » Demanda abruptement Willow. « Giles avait dit que je ne me souviendrais pas ? »

D'Hoffryn ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Vous auriez du me demander à moi. J'ai une certaine affection pour vous Miss Rosenberg, disons que c'est un petit traitement spécial… »

« Je pourrais faire de vous le plus grand démon vengeur de tous les temps. Vous pourriez faire un nouveau vœu… » reprit le démon.

« Non » répondit fermement Willow, toujours sans bouger. « C'est toujours non »

D'Hoffryn la considéra un moment en silence, semblant attendre qu'elle finisse par changer d'avis. Finalement, il soupira et reprit :

« Vous êtes bien aussi têtue qu'Anyanka le disait de vous. Je vais donc vous laisser. Mais si vous changez d'avis, vous savez où me trouver »

Willow ne le regarda pas disparaître. De nouveau seule, elle renversa sa tête en arrière, et autorisa les larmes à couler sur son visage, alors que tout son corps tentait de se souvenir de la sensation de Tara qui l'embrassait, il y avait si peu de temps.

Quelques étages au-dessous d'elle, Kennedy tournait comme un lion en cage, tentant en vain de faire taire son angoisse, des milliers d'idées confuses jouant dans son esprit torturé.

Alors qu'au-dessus de la tête de la rouquine, le 'grand ananas' semblait briller de tous ses feux, indifférent à ses tourments intérieurs.

_Fin _


End file.
